United
by luvablenerd
Summary: When five wishes change the fate of the worlds. SoKai Roxas/Namine
1. Five Wishes

**A/N: Hi! I don't really have anything to say, but I felt like I needed to have an author's note anyway. Please review, even if you think it sucked. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, then I would make them go back and fix Scar's voice.**

* * *

Five Wishes

Roxas watched sadly as Sora and Riku ran up and down the beach, throwing sand at each other, and wrestling. Best friends. He missed having one of those.

~*~

Riku looked back, surprised, as Sora stopped dead and put his hand to his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"Roxas." Sora sighed. "He misses Axel."

"I can't see why." Riku smirked, folding his arms. "Axel was a jerk."

"So are you!" Sora shot back, and Riku started at the force behind his friend's words. "I'm sorry." Sora muttered, looking down. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just that, Axel saved my life. If it hadn't been for me, Roxas would still have a best friend."

"But I wouldn't." Riku replied, putting his hand on Sora's shoulder. "I've learned that sometimes it's best not to dwell on the past." Sora just shrugged. Riku could tell this was serious. Usually, when Roxas was sad, Sora countered it with his naturally optimistic personality, but this time…

"C'mon," Riku said, grabbing Sora's arm. "Both you and Roxas need a boost. Let's go find Kairi."

Sora immediately perked up.

"It's time we got back to the main island anyway." He said "The festival is going to start soon."

~*~

The Destiny Festival was a tradition as old as the islands themselves. Some legends said that it was to commemorate the day, thousands of years ago, that the paopu fruit first appeared. Others, the creation of the islands themselves, but they all agreed on one thing. Whatever happened during the festival was fate. And Sora and Riku were late.

~*~

_Where are they? _Kairi wondered as she stood in the town square. All around her were colored lights and giant paper paopu fruits. People were dancing and singing, and on every corner, a girl was trying to work fate to her advantage. At that very moment, Selphie's hard work seemed to be paying off, as Tidus handed her a small flower. Kairi smiled and turned, scanning the crowd again. She wasn't superstitious, but the help of fate couldn't hurt. Where was he?

As far as Kairi could tell, Naminè echoed her feelings. Though the two girls, as of yet, had not figured out how to communicate verbally, Kairi could usually tell what her Nobody was thinking from the random floods of emotions that would periodically wash over her. A constant yearning to be with Roxas. Maybe a little sadness at never being able to really live, but mostly wanting to be with Roxas. Kairi could relate. Where the heck was he?

"Kairi!" Sora called, running through the crowd, Riku following behind, a knowing smirk on his lips.

"You're late!" Kairi accused happily.

"Sorry."

Riku smiled as he looked between his two friends.

"Well, the festival is going, and it appears fate is calling. I'll leave you two love birds alone." He said, winking at Kairi.

"Riku!" Sora called, but Riku was already gone. Sora shook his head. "C'mon," he exclaimed suddenly as he grabbed Kairi's hand. "I know the perfect place."

~*~

Ten minutes later, they lay on a hill. Below them, the other inhabitants of Destiny Islands were happily watching the electric night parade, cheering loudly for each well lit float as it passed by, but Sora and Kairi were more interested in the stars.

"Oh, look!" Kairi exclaimed "A shooting star!"

Sora began to hum, quietly at first, then singing.

"When you wish upon a star,

Makes no difference who you are,

Anything your heart desires,

Will come to you."

He looked over, noticing Kairi's inquisitive stare.

"I learned it from Jiminy. Evidently, it's not just a useless tradition. A star wish is the only reason Pinocchio has a heart."

"Then be quiet so I can make a wish!" Kairi laughed.

Sora chuckled, then turned his attention back to the sky.

_All those worlds up there. _He thought. _I met so many people, and made so many friends. _Sora looked over at Kairi as she lay on her back, eyes closed. _I wish she could meet them all._

Kairi opened her eyes and looked over at Sora. _He's been through so much. _She reflected. _And he's saved so many people. I just wish I could be more help._

_~*~_

Riku sat on a bench, entertaining himself by watching the crowd go by. It wasn't working very well.

"Look, Mommy, a shooting star!" a little girl cried, and Riku looked up just in time to see the thin streak of light disappear.

_After everything that's happened over the last two years, it's hard to make the transition back to slow island life. These people live their lives, never having seen anything dark. Most of them never even saw a Heartless, because the attack was at night. I've seen so many things, and made so many wrong choices. I just wish I had a chance to be a hero too._

_~*~_

_I'll admit, _Naminè thought, _Life is better now more then it ever has been, but I miss being able to do things for myself. I wish I could hold Roxas's hand. Just one more time._

_~*~_

_Any wish? _Roxas wondered. _I don't even have to think about it. I wish for my best friend back._

_~*~_

All too soon, the night was over, and it was time to head home. Together, Sora and Kairi walked to Kairi's doorstep.

"I had a great time tonight, Sora." Kairi grabbing his hand. "I wish it didn't have to end."

"Me too." Sora replied, quietly. They stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. _It's now or never! _Sora thought. Somewhere inside him, Roxas agreed, and Sora leaned forward, catching Kairi by surprise as their lips met. Quickly, Sora pulled back, somewhat afraid of what Kairi's reaction would be.

"Don't stop." Kairi whispered. They kissed again. Kairi looked at her watch. "12:30!? Oh, they're going to kill me for being this late, even if I am just outside our front door!" She pecked Sora one more time before pulling the door open. "Night." She whispered as the door slid closed.

Sora stood there for a few seconds, letting everything that had just happened sink in. He'd done it! He's finally kissed her! And she didn't mind! She actually kissed him back! Sora smiled giddily as he walk down the sidewalk. _I need to find a paopu fruit!_

~*~

Worlds away, in a place closer to the dark than light, someone looked at himself in a mirror. Calculating green eyes? Check. Flaming red hair? Check. Tear shaped marks? Check. He was all there. Now, as Demyx always said, it was time to boogie.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I would really like to hear what you think! I'm already working on the second chapter so it should be up soon. See ya!**


	2. Bad News

**A/N: Hiya! You guys all rock. Thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming!!! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. We all know I don't. I wasn't joking about making them fix Scar's voice though. If I could make them, I would.**

* * *

Bad News

The next morning, Sora awoke to a rather annoying rapping on his window.

"Go away, Riku," Sora groaned as he opened the window to face his best friend. "It's 8:00 on a Saturday, and I'm sleeping in." Not to mention he had been with Kairi until 12:30, but he wasn't about to tell Riku that!

"Sora, we have a problem. You need to come."

"What kind of problem?" Sora yawned. Riku gave him a withering look in response. "Oh. That kind of problem. Give me a few minutes to get ready."

Eight minutes later, the two boys reached the beach.

"So, what's wrong, Riku?"

"That," Riku pointed out across the water to the island that they always hung out on. Squinting, Sora could just make out a foreign shape sitting on the beach.

"The Gummi ship!"

Riku nodded.

"I found it earlier. It came with this," he handed Sora a letter with the King's seal on it. Without hesitating, Sora grabbed the letter, and broke the seal, reading it out loud.

Dear Sora,

I'm sorry to spring this on you, but we really need to talk. Something's come up. The Gummi ship's auto-pilot is set to bring you directly to Disney Castle. Please hurry. We don't have time to waste. I'd say more, but I'd rather talk about it face to face. Bring Riku and Kairi too.

King Mickey

"What do you think happened?" Sora asked, worried.

"I don't know, but the King wouldn't have summoned us like this if it wasn't important."

Sora nodded, studying the letter again.

"We should probably leave right now. Go get Kairi." He said "I'll go get the Gummi ready."

Riku nodded and walked away, marveling at how his usually passive friend could take charge so naturally.

Sora watched his friend disappear between the buildings, before getting into his boat and paddling out to the island. If King Mickey needed their help, then, of course, they would give it, but Sora couldn't help but feel slightly put out. He had planned on giving Kairi a paopu fruit today, but evidently, that would have to wait.

~*~

"I see it!" Kairi exclaimed, pressing her nose against the window. Disney Castle loomed through the darkness of interspace. She had been sitting there for almost an hour, hoping to catch her first glimpse of King Mickey's world.

"We'll be landing in a few minutes," Sora smiled, looking back at her. He was sitting sideways in the driver's seat, letting the auto-pilot do it's work. The ride had been peaceful, with no Heartless attacks, and the friends had spent the first few hours goofing and running around, before crashing in the exact same spots they were in now. Riku leaned against the wall, looking at his friends thoughtfully. It was about time that they had finally started acknowledging how they felt about each other.

"We're here!"

~*~

"Sora!"

"Donald, Goofy!" Sora cried as he was hit by two speeding objects. The force of the blow knocked them over, and the three friends landed in a heap on the floor. Kairi and Riku laughed as limbs tried to detangle themselves from each other.

"I'm glad you could make it." King Mickey said from behind them. "We've got a lot we need to talk about."

Sora looked up, worried. The letter had sounded urgent, but something in the King's voice made the situation seem so much more serious, and Sora didn't even know what the situation was.

"We're ready when you are."

~*~

"That's one heck of a door!" Kairi muttered as the group approached the throne room.

"Just wait." Sora whispered back. "It gets better."

Donald approached the massive doors, and pushed, revealing the smaller door hidden within. Suddenly, the hall filled with laughter. Kairi was laughing because of the door, and Sora was laughing because of Kairi. It only intensified when Riku had to duck to get through the little door.

Mickey looked at Riku, noticing the boy's strange expression.

"What's wrong, Riku?"

"I wish I could be like them." the reply came, somewhat sadly. "No matter what the circumstances, they always manage to find something to laugh about."

Mickey looked down, unsure of how to comfort his friend. Riku had been through a lot. Everyone had.

By this point, they had reached the throne and all other thoughts were pushed from their heads as Queen Minnie and Lady Daisy approached.

"Have you told them yet, dear?" Minnie asked. Mickey shook his head.

"I wanted to wait until we were in here. No use worryin'' the others."

"Your Majesty, what's wrong?" Sora asked. But it was the Queen who spoke first.

"Since you and Riku defeated Xemnas, the amount of Heartless, and Nobody attacks dwindled massively. It's been about two months since any attacks have been reported at all," she said.

"But then, overnight, the numbers sky rocketed." Mickey continued. "Numerous worlds have been attacked. Heartless in Agrabah, Nobodies in Port Royal. It's the same everywhere. All within 24 hours."

"But why now? Riku asked. "What could cause such a jump in attacks?"

"That's what we wondered." Goofy replied. "It's almost like something's spurrin' them on."

"But what?" Sora murmured. "Your Majesty, if you need our help, we'll give it. How can we help."

"We attack!" Donald quacked. "It only makes sense."

Behind them, the door opened.

"Your Majesty!" Chip squeaked.

"We've got a problem!" Dale continued as the two chipmunks ran across the throne room.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked.

"Heartless ships, and lots of them!"

"Heading right for us!"

The friends looked at each other.

"We have the Cornerstone." Daisy said. "It will protect us."

"From ground attacks." Riku replied. "But Heartless ships have lasers."

There was a silence as the truth sank in.

"Well then," Sora said as the Keyblade appeared in his hand. "I guess the fight came to us."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's chapter two. If you were hoping for Axel, don't worry. He's coming. Muahahaha!!! By the way, fun fact, Kairi's reaction to the throne room door is my reaction...every time. XD I love that door. It just rocks!**

**Please review! I trust you guys to! Bye!**


	3. Gummi Battle

**A/N: Hiya! Here's chapter three! Thanks to all you great people who reviewed! I love you all!!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm only on the third chapter, and I've already ran out of creative ways to say I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Just imagine how the other disclaimers will be...**

* * *

Gummi Battle

"You're not coming!" Sora exclaimed, blocking the door to the Gummi ship.

"Sora--"

"No, Kairi! It's too dangerous!" Sora paused, his voice quieting. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Kairi laughed.

"Sora, nothing is going to happen to me. You'll be there. Besides, this time I won't be in the way. I can defend myself."

Sora opened his mouth to protest.

"Just let her in, Sora." Riku called from inside the ship. "We have to go. Both of us will be there to protect her if something goes wrong, not to mention Donald, Goofy, and the King. What could happen?"

Sora shrugged, and, slightly grudgingly, stepped aside, letting Kairi by.

"Thank you," she smiled, kissing him as she passed.

~*~

"You be careful, Donald!" Daisy said as she gave the duck a hug. "And don't do anything stupid."

"Aw, Daisy, you know me."

"Exactly!"

~*~

Grabbing Minnie's hands, King Mickey smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Minnie." He said "We'll be back as soon as the castle is safe."

Minnie nodded.

"I know." She whispered "Just be careful."

Together, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy boarded the Gummi Ship, the King taking the driver's seat.

"Well," he said, turning to face the others. "Here goes nothing, right?" He pushed a button, and the Gummi Ship was gone, leaving a mouse and a duck standing alone on the hangar.

"You know," Minnie reflected, turning to her best friend. "It was almost easier last time. Then, I didn't have to watch him go."

~*~

"Whoa, that's a lot of Heartless!" Goofy exclaimed as the Gummi Ship flew forward.

"Like Chip and Dale said," Kairi nodded.

"We can take them," Sora replied in an optimistic voice. _We have to._

"Sora, take the wheel," the King instructed as the distance between the ship, and the Heartless closed. Sora nodded, and as he slid into place, the others waited in tense silence, until…

"Why aren't they firing?" Donald asked.

"I don't know, but we're completely surrounded," Sora replied, looking around. The others followed suit, and sure enough, there were Heartless ships on every side, and they were closing in.

Sora shot.

The next ten minutes were a flurry of lasers. No matter how many Heartless they took down, another always took it's place.

_I have to end this!_Sora thought frantically, as another ship fired at them. _If something happens to Kairi before we share a paopu…_

"Sora…" Donald quacked, pulling the boy from his thoughts. "Where are we?"

Sora looked around, and realized that he had no idea. He had been following the pattern of the battle, flying wherever he could to avoid lasers, and take down Heartless. Disney Castle was nowhere in sight, and they had traveled to a part of interspace that Sora, Donald, and Goofy had yet to explore.

"We have a problem." Riku said, motioning to the window. "Look at how they move. It's almost as if they know exactly what to do."

"But, Heartless can't work as a team…" King Mickey muttered.

"Well, maybe someone gave them exact instructions." Goofy supplied.

"But who?" Donald asked.

"And for what?" Kairi finished.

They all fell silent, wondering, and the only sound was the shroom of the lasers. Then, it hit Sora.

"We're being herded!"

"What?"

"Look at the way they're moving. They intentionally cleared that spot so we would fly into it."

"But for what?" Kairi wondered. "Where could they possibly want us to go?"

That's when the meteor came into view, and the Heartless ships moved in, removing any possibility of veering from the giant rock's path.

"That's where," Riku deadpanned.

It wasn't just any meteor either. About six times larger than the Gummi Ship, and glowing a sickly orange, it moved fast, quickly closing the distance between it and the Gummi.

Just as the nose of the Gummi hit, Sora jumped out of his seat, pulling Kairi into a hug.

~*~

Funnily enough, the last thing Sora felt wasn't the jolt from the crash, but a strange tearing sensation that came after. It felt almost as if half of his soul had decided to leave, ripping itself from the rest of him. Eventually though, the pain subsided, and Sora groaned. _How strange._ he thought brokenly. _An echo._ Then, he thought nothing at all.

~*~

Donald was the first to regain consciousness.

"Sora," he fumed out loud. "How is it that every time you drive, we crash into something?" He sat up, looked over the group, did a double take, then took a head count. It was his indignant quacks that woke the others.

"Donald, what's wrong?" Mickey asked, following the Magician's gaze. His own mouth fell open.

Lying in the remains of the Gummi Ship were Sora and Kairi…and Roxas and Naminè.

* * *

**A/N: When you write "gummi" over and over again, it starts to look really weird. That chapter was shorter than usual... I could have sworn it was longer than that when I was writing it. Maybe I write too big... If it ended too quickly, tell me. Now, down to business. If you want to favorite, or put an alert on my story, please review too. I'd like to know what you think about it if you like it that much. But everyone, please review anyways. Thankies! Bye for now! (Axel is for sure in the next chapter. I've already written the part where he comes in.)**


	4. Reunions

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Between reading Brisingr, playing Re: Chain of Memories, and writing this...well, I don't have much time. Blackrogue123, I was thinking of you while I was writing the begining, up until the first ~*~, so I guess I'll dedicate that part to you. Muahahaha.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will. Though I wouldn't mind _working_ for Disney someday.**

* * *

Reunions

"This is a trip." Sora muttered as he stared, amazed at Roxas's deep blue eyes. His eyes!

"Tell me about it." the blonde replied. "I never expected to see this view again."

Next to them, Kairi and Naminè were having a similar experience, with more hugging.

"Okay, enough reunion guys." Riku called. "Come help us try to get this Gummi off the ground."

They worked for almost a half and hour, getting nowhere, and eventually they were forced to admit that the good old Gummi ship had died.

"What do you think made _this _happen?" Sora asked as they sat down next to the deceased airship. Roxas shrugged, looking around.

"It must be this comet." he replied, "It glows orange, and we split right after you crashed."

"Well, whatever the reason," King Mickey said as he walked up. "We're glad to have you and Naminè here. Right guys?" Donald and Goofy nodded enthusiastically, but when everyone turned to Riku, he just shrugged.

"Great to have you back." he said monotonously before turning and walking away.

"Riku!" Kairi called after him. Riku didn't stop. Behind him, he could hear Kairi squealing out rushed apologies. Shaking his head, he kept walking until his friends were out of sight, and then ducked behind a rock. He was being childish, and he knew it. Even Sora would react better then this.

_But I'm not Sora. _He thought, feeling rather depressed. _I'm Sora's screw-up best friend. So, it doesn't matter how Sora would react to the sudden appearance of someone he had fought, kidnapped, and knocked down a whole lot. It only matters what the screw-up would do, and the screw-up is going to hide behind a rock._

"Riku?" Sora called from somewhere behind him, drawing closer. "Riku, where are you. We need to talk." He walked around the rock. "Ri- oh, found you."

Riku expected Sora to try convincing him to go back to the others, but instead, the Keyblade bearer just sat down on the ground next to his friend.

"He doesn't blame you." he said after a moment of silence. "I would know. He's been living in my head for the last five months. I could feel his emotions. Happiness to see Naminè, stuff like that. He never hated you. At least not like he did me." Sora chuckled, then paused. "In a lot of ways, you remind him of Axel."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"You're not just making this up to make me feel better, are you?" Riku asked, looking his friend up and down.

Sora laughed. "C'mon, Riku. You know that I'm incapable of making up something like that."

I don't know." Riku replied, ruffling his best friend's hair. "You're not the same innocent island boy that you were a couple of years ago."

They sat there, in contentment for a few minutes.

"C'mon." Riku said, standing up. "Let's go back to the others."

Smiling, Sora nodded, standing up. That's when they heard it. Kairi screamed.

~*~

By the time Sora and Riku got back to the ship, the others were completely surrounded by Dusks. The boys threw themselves into the fray as everyone fought. Even Naminè, the only one in the group without a proper weapon, had armed herself with a large stick, and was using it to beat back the Dusks.

After a few minutes, they were all so involved in the battle that, understandably, it surprised them when the Dusks suddenly disappeared, and were replaced by a lone, black cloaked, impossibly skinny figure who stood there, clapping."

Roxas's mouth fell open as his Keyblades disappeared, his hands falling uselessly to his sides.

"A-axel?"

"Long time, no see, buddy," Axel smiled as he pushed his hood down. All around them, the group went silent.

"Impossible." Riku muttered. "You're dead!"

Axel opened his mouth to respond, when, at running force, Roxas hugged him. Axel looked down in surprise.

"I missed you!"

Axel looked down, stunned. Taking advantage of the silence, King Mickey approached.

"Axel, maybe you could join us!" he said.

"Yeah!" Sora continued enthusiastically. "With your help, it'll be easy to find out what's causing all the problems."

Axel pulled out of Roxas's hug.

"I'm afraid that's not necessary." he replied smoothly. "You see, I already know." all around him, Corridors of Darkness opened up, and black cloaked figures stepped out. "And I'm part of the 'problem'."

The other figures laughed as Axel stepped back into their ranks. There were bright flashes as six Keyblades appeared.

"Can we take them all?" Donald whispered. "It usually takes three of us to take down _one._"

Sora just shrugged, and prepared himself for the fight.

"Stay your weapons." a slow, calculating voice smirked. Xemnas stepped forward. "We mean you no harm, and are only here to collect what is rightfully ours."

"And, by that, you mean…?" Kairi asked.

"Roxas." the Organization's leader continued, shifting his gaze to the blonde Nobody, who shifted uncomfortably. "What reason could you possibly have for abandoning your comrades to throw in your lot with people, for whom your very existence is only a hindrance to Sora's power? What is stopping you from returning to the Organization?"

"That's not true!" Sora exclaimed, but Roxas just studied Xemnas.

"You ordered to have me killed."

"Only because you refused to return." Saïx inserted. "Will you be that stupid again?"

"Silence, Number VII." Xemnas snapped. "Well, Roxas?"

All stared at the youngest Nobody expectantly, no one moving. Roxas couldn't help noticing how hopeful Axel looked. Demyx sneezed.

_Whatever I do, I'll stab someone in the back. _Roxas realized in dismay. _If I choose the Organization, I'll have to leave Namin__è__. If I choose Namin__è__, then I condemn Axel to an eternity alone with those jerks._

As if sensing his unsurity, Naminè walked forward, slipping her hand into his.

"There," she whispered. "My wish came true. Whatever you choose, just know that I love you, and that no one will blame you if you choose to go with them." She kissed him. "I'll miss you."

Roxas looked pensive, before turning his back on Naminè and everyone else, walking to stand next to Axel.

"Sora…" Riku muttered urgently.

"If it were you in that position, and me standing there in a black cloak, wanting you to come, which would you have picked?" Sora asked him.

When Riku didn't answer, Sora turned to King Mickey.

"Your Majesty, we should probably leave as soon as possible."

Mickey nodded.

"As soon as they're gone, we will talk about what we're going to do next."

~*~

Roxas had to force himself not to look back as he walked away. Though he felt no distinct affection for the Mouse King and his friends, other then those he had inherited from Sora, and he and Riku had never really gotten along, Roxas still felt bad about turning his back on his girlfriend, his Somebody, and, by extension, his Somebody's girlfriend. He could only hope they made it back to Disney Castle safely.

"Welcome back, Rox." Axel smiled. Roxas smiled back, pushing his worries to the back of his mind. Maybe everything would be fine.

"Hi, Roxas!" Demyx exclaimed from the other side of Axel. The red head rolled his eyes.

"My best friend." he said, pushing the musician back. "Go get your own."

Roxas smiled as Demyx replied with a comeback that had obviously seemed very biting while it had been in his head. The Key of Destiny was back.

Out of the corner of his eye, Roxas saw Zexion slide up behind Xemnas, whispering something in his ear.

_I wonder what they're whispering about…_

~*~

"They're plotting something." Sora muttered, almost to himself

"What?" Riku asked, walking up.

"The one with the blue-gray hair just whispered something to Xemnas. Something is up."

"That's Zexion." Riku said, turning around.

"You know him?"

Riku sighed.

"Sort of." he replied. "Well, we won't know what they're planning until they feel like letting us know." Riku sat down on a piece of the Gummi ship. "Might as well make yourselves comfortable."

It was then that Xemnas's voice rang out.

"It seems," he announced "That the chemical make-up of this comet, along with spitting Roxas and Naminè from their Somebodies, has interfered with our ability to open Corridors of Darkness. Sadly, we will be forced to spend the night here, with the Keyblade wielders." This statement was met with a chorus of very loud protests from the Organization, The only ones who didn't seem put out were Zexion and Roxas.

Naminè leaned over, whispering something into Kairi's ear. In response, Kairi twisted her head around, trying to see something. Her eyes widened.

"He's lying!" She said, turning to the others.

"Gee, Kairi, how d'you know that?" Goofy asked.

"He's crossing his fingers," Naminè replied, giggling.

There was a pause

"Seriously?" Riku asked incredulously. "That is so childish!"

"Hey," Sora exclaimed "I still cross my fingers!"

"Exactly."

By that point, most of the Organization had, disgruntled, moved away from them, walking around the curve of the comet, out of sight. The only one left was Roxas, who gave a small, unsure wave before funning off after Axel, who was walking farther on.

"Well, what now?" Donald quacked as the youngest Nobody disappeared.

"Now, we find some way off this rock." Mickey replied, looking over the ruined Gummi ship carefully. "Riku, stand up!"

Bemused, Riku leapt up. The King approached, pressing a few buttons on the Gummi piece Riku had been sitting on.

"What is it, Your Majesty?" Sora asked.

"Riku was sitting on the radio." the mouse replied "Let's just hope it still works."

~*~

"Demyx, you idiot!" Larxene screeched. "You put the fire out!"

"I'm sorry!" the musician insisted "It was an accident."

Xemnas sighed. Zexion's plan had better be worth all this.

"Number IX, put the sitar away. Where the heck is Axel?"

"He started his own fire over there, with Roxas." Xigbar said, motioning with his head.

"Would somebody please explain to me why we can't just go home, and come back in the morning?" Xaldin asked.

Zexion sighed.

"Because we need them to think we spent the night here."

"We are spending the night here," Marluxia pointed out.

"Exactly."

Silence

"It's cold!" Larxene yelled.

"That's it!" Xemnas said. "Everybody stand up. We're moving to Axel's fire.

~*~

Roxas's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry." he said, looking over at Axel. "Wouldn't some sea-salt ice cream be nice right now?"

Axel shook his head.

"Too cold for ice cream." he replied. "Hot chocolate."

Roxas nodded. He put his hands behind his head, leaning back, not realizing how much this made him look like Sora.

"Hey, Axel, what's it like to be dead?"

Axel shrugged his shoulders, sighing.

"I don't remember. Maybe it's something the living aren't supposed to know about. When I think about it though, I get the impression that it wasn't all that bad. It makes me wonder why we fear death."

There was a pause as they both thought about it.

"Do you regret coming back?" Roxas asked after a while.

"Not for a second."

"Hey, Axel, move over," Xigbar said, sitting down.

"What?" Axel exclaimed, looking around in confusion. "Why is everyone over here?"

"Demyx put out fire out," Xaldin replied, giving Demyx a death glare. "So we're using yours."

Axel looked around, exasperated.

"I suppose there's no point in protesting, is there?"

"Nope." Xemnas answered, as he sat down. "Everyone get some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Are you going to tell us what is happening tomorrow?" Roxas asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Great."

~*~

"Chip and Dale are sending another ship to get us." King Mickey said, as he walked away from the radio. "It should get here some time tomorrow."

"Thank heavens!" Kairi exclaimed "I'm just anxious to get off this stupid rock."

"If we can survive whatever the Organization has planned." Riku inserted.

"You're so negative, Riku," Kairi admonished.

"Optimism is Sora's job."

"Sora is too tired to be optimistic, or pessimistic." Sora said from where he was laying down. "Let's go to bed."

"We probably should." Mickey said. "We have no way of knowing what's going to happen tomorrow. We need our rest."

Everyone nodded, and began finding the softest piece of ground.

"Night." Kairi said, listening as everyone replied…except one. "Night, Sora." No response "Sora?"

Riku laughed.

"Wow, he _was_ tired."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's chapter four. I have 20 characters to work with now, and will have more, so if you think a certain character isn't getting the attention they should, please tell me and I'll try to add them in more. I'll get chapter five will be up as soon as I can. See you in the reviews! **


	5. One Shot

**A/N: Hi! I'm sorry it took so long! This chapter was giving me major problems, and I ended up rewriting about a third of it. I hope you guys like it! Read on!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell you that I don't own Kingdom Hearts?**

* * *

One Shot

Mickey's eyes snapped open. Without really moving, the Mouse King looked around. Donald was laying next to him, the duck's head planted firmly in the crook of Goofy's knees. Naminè was laying just behind them, then Kairi, Sora and Riku.

_Strange. _Mickey thought. _I could have sworn I heard-_

Crunch.

_Footsteps. _Someone was in the camp.

Sora and Riku's eyes snapped open at the sound, and they looked at King Mickey, waiting…

"Yes, I would like a muffin, thank you," Goofy mumbled in his sleep.

Crunch.

Crunch.

Crunch.

"I think I'm a rock."

Crunch.

Crunch.

Mickey nodded.

With a yell, the three Keyblade bearers lept up, summoning their weapons. Roxas jumped back, hands held in the air.

"Whoa, it's just me!" he exclaimed.

"Roxas?" Naminè asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Excited, she jumped up, running into her boyfriend's arms.

"Hey, Nam."

"So, I'm guessing you're not here to rejoin us," Sora said with a slight smile, casting a casual glance over Roxas's black cloak. The Organization must have brought it with them.

"No, I'm just here as a messenger. I guess they figured you wouldn't kill me on sight."

"How convenient," Riku muttered. Roxas rolled his eyes and continued talking.

"I'm supposed to tell you that Xemnas wants to meet you."

"Now?" Kairi asked. "Why?"

Roxas just shrugged. "Whatever it is, it's such a big secret that they won't even tell us."

After a pause, Sora spoke up.

"I say we do it. We're stuck here anyway, so we might as well kick some Organization butt while we're at it."

~*~

As soon as Roxas had left to fetch the Keyblade Master and his companions, Xemnas called the other members of Organization XIII into a meeting, and quickly explained Zexion's plan.

"So, that's how it works," Larxene smiled, enjoying the plan's slightly sadistic traits. She couldn't help but be proud of Zexion. Who would have thought he had it in him? Not everyone was pleased though.

"And, why did we have to wait until Roxas was gone to talk about this?" Axel asked, disgruntled.

"Because," Zexion sighed. "Number XIII, do to his proneness to _attachments_, may dislike the underhanded quality of this plan, so, it is better that he remain unaware of it." Zexion smirked. "Do you understand, Axel?"

Axel scowled. "You think you're so smart, don't you?"

"Yes, actually, I do."

The air around them crackled with a furious heat as flames began to appear around Axel's hands. Zexion smiled, eagerly lowering himself into a fighting position.

"Wait, guys," Demyx said, inserting himself between the arguing Nobodies. "This isn't exactly the time to be trying to kill each other."

"Let them be, Demyx." Xemnas said, smiling cruelly. "I'm sure this is a fight that Zexion has been wanting to start for a while, and a great deal of the Organization believes that Axel deserves it."

Axel looked around at the nods of agreement. Evidently he wasn't going to be able to just blow this one off.

"You should feel honored, Axel." Zexion smirked. "You know I don't usually fight my own battles."

"Zexion," Lexaeus rasped, just as the two Nobodies were posed to strike. "You will have to save it for later. The Keybladers approach."

~*~

Roxas in the lead, the group crested the hill that overlooked the Organization's camp. Except, there was no camp. And, no Organization. Nothing but the smoldering remains of a campfire.

"I don't get it…" Roxas muttered. "They were here."

"Maybe we're on the wrong hill," Donald suggested.

"Well, we know they were here." Sora said, pointing at the fire pit. "All we can do it look around and see of they left any clues of where they went."

The group nodded, splitting up.

"I found a footprint!" Naminè called from one end of the valley.

"I found a penny!" Goofy called from the other.

"Sora, we're not going to find anything." Riku said. "They would have just gone through a Corridor of Darkness."

"Riku's right." Mickey nodded.

"But, we don't have any other options." Sora replied, shaking his head. "If they left, it's a dead end, but they were planning something, so just leaving wouldn't make any sense. This comet is pretty small, and they have to be around here somewhere. We need to look for them."

Nodding, the others headed back up the hill.

"Sora," Roxas said, "I need to talk to you."

Sora broke away from the rest of the group, walking back to where Roxas stood in the middle of the valley. He hadn't moved. Neither boy heard the gruff voice chuckle, nor saw the owner of the voice as he hid.

"Perfect."

"Sora, I don't like this." Roxas muttered as soon as Sora had reached him. "You need to take the others and go back to your camp. This feels like a trap-"

Roxas was interrupted as, in a flash, a figure stepped out of the darkness of a portal, and, with cruelly accurate aim, lifted his gun, shooting once.

Kairi fell to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Please, don't murder me! Please review though. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. I was planning on making it longer, but that just seemed like a natural place to stop. Please review! I love reviewers! Bye!**


	6. Not Just One on One

**A/N: Hi! Here's chapter six. That's really all I have to say, so read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own the word cheese.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Not Just One on One

"Kairi!" Sora yelled, running toward her. Behind him, Roxas turned, looking at Xigbar in horrified shock. Kairi lay on the ground, clutching her bleeding leg. Just as Sora had almost reached her, a force field lept up between them, cutting Sora off from the others. With a yell of frustration, Sora turned around.

"Xemnas, where are you?" he yelled, "Show yourself!"

All around, laughter echoed as, one by one, the members of Organization XIII appeared. The last one was Axel, who appeared next to Roxas, placing a protective and restraining hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Let them go!" Sora yelled.

"All in good time, Keyblade Master." Xemnas replied, waving a dismissive hand, "Truthfully, their fate lays in your hands."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing more than another chance to prove our worth." the Organization's Superior sighed. "Another chance to obtain our goal. All we require from you is one last battle. You, one on one with an Organization member. No outside interference of any kind. Interference will result in an evening of the scores. However, win or lose, in the end, we will release your friends." "You swear?" Sora asked.

"I swear on Kingdom Hearts that if you fight, your friends will go free."

Sora closed his eyes, nodding.

"Wonderful." Xemnas smiled, "Six minutes?"

"Bring it on."

~*~

"Are you okay, Kai?" Sora asked, putting his hand on the invisible barrier that stood between him and his girlfriend.

Kairi smiled bravely, trying not to look at her cut open leg.

"I'm fine, Sora." she said, "Don't worry about me, you have bigger problems."

"Riku, can I talk to you?" Sora asked, motioning his friend to the farthest corner of the force field.

"What is it?" Riku asked noticing, with concern, the sad gleam in his best friend's eyes.

"Riku," Sora said after a moment, "If something happens to me…take care of her."

"Don't say that!"

"Will you look after her?"

"If it comes to that, of course I will, but it's not going to!"

Sora sighed in relief.

"Good," he said, and the shadow seemed to lift from his face. He smiled. "Now that that's taken care of, I'll just have to make sure nothing happens to me." With one last smile, Sora went off to talk to the King, Donald and Goofy, leaving Riku standing, slightly surprised…and yet, not.

"At least he's not angsting." a quiet voice said. Riku turned to face Naminè. "After all," she continued, smiling, "We get enough of that from you."

"You're hilarious." Riku scoffed, then he smiled, "He's an interesting kid. As long as the Organization plays fair, this should be a breeze."

~*~

"Let go of me." Roxas muttered, shrugging off Axel's hand.

"I would have told you, but-"

"You knew?!?"

Axel looked down.

"They told us after you left to go get Sora." "So, they didn't trust me?"

"Would you trust you, after all the crap you've pulled?" Xaldin asked.

"Excuse us." Axel sneered, "Private conversation." But, Roxas just shrugged. Xaldin had a good point. If Axel hadn't been holding him back, Roxas probably would have attacked Xigbar. If something went wrong, and Sora got hurt, there would need to be someone in the Organization to keep an eye on things. With a sinking feeling, Roxas realized that he wouldn't be leaving the Organization any time soon. Even if Sora won, someone would still have to keep an eye on things.

"So," Larxene asked, suddenly, "Who's going to fight?"

"Any volunteers?" Xemnas asked.

Silence.

"I nominate Axel." Saïx said suddenly.

Axel's jaw dropped.

"Wha-what?"

"I second." Marluxia smiled.

"Third." Larxene called.

"Fourth." Vexen added, raising his hand.

And last.

"Fifth." Zexion smirked.

"I guess you're it then, Axel." Xemnas shrugged, "There's no reason to vote. At the most, you'd only get three votes in your favor anyway."

"But Superior," Roxas rushed, "He-"

"But of course," Larxene smiled, "How could we be so cruel? Poor Roxas, forced to watch his Somebody and best friend battle, possibly to the death." she laughed, "How can we live with ourselves?"

Roxas scowled.

"Shut up, Larxene!"

"Actually," Xemnas said, "This might work out to our advantage. What better way to test Number XII's loyalties? Roxas, you will watch the battle, and won't step in to aid either one." the Superior chuckled cruelly, "How would you know who to cheer for anyway?"

"Hey, Xemnas!" Sora called, "You guys ready yet?"

Xemnas turned, throwing his cold gaze on the young Keyblade Master.

"Oh yes, Sora." he smiled, "Most ready.

~*~

Sora stared, slightly surprised as Axel walked up, muttering furiously to himself.

"Geez," he was saying, "Kill a few team members, and suddenly, it's your head on the chopping block. Really, I only killed Vexen, and that was on Marluxia's orders. But, of course they're going to blame their deaths on me because they don't want to admit that it was a bad idea the whole plan was in the first place. Stupid Zexion and his stupid plans. I'll show him smart." Axel continued in this fashion, cursing every member from Castle Oblivion, and eventually ending up on how Vexen couldn't cook.

"Um, Axel?" Sora asked. No response. Sora cleared his throat. "Axel?"

"Can't even make a grilled cheese sandwich without experimenting. 'Let's use pepper jack cheese!'"

"Axel!"

The Nobody jumped, staring at Sora in surprise. _Oh yeah,_ he thought, _battle._

"Are you the one I'm supposed to fight?

Axel nodded.

"Yeah, listen. I'm sorry about anything that happens, but," In a burst of flames, Axel summoned his chakrams, "I can't die just yet."

"Yeah," Sora nodded, Kingdom Key appearing in his hand. Memories skimmed vaguely over his consciousness as pictures of everyone he know flashed through Sora's mind, eventually stopping at Kairi. Playing with her and Riku as children, her body slipping through his arms the night the Heartless attacked the Islands, the way she had flipped her hair when they had been reunited in the World That Never Was, her kiss that night after the Destiny Festival, the paopu fruit he had planned to share with her, just the day before, although it could have been years, "I can't die yet either."

With a nod, Axel pulled his arm back, striking the first blow.

~*~

Roxas watched in horrified silence as Axel and Sora fought. He winced with each blow, unable to tear his eyes away. Neither Sora or Axel seemed to be able to gain the upper hand, and the battle dragged on, exhausting both of them.

~*~

"Blizzard!" Sora yelled, aiming the tip of his Keyblade at Axel. "I never did thank you for saving my life, did I?" he asked, panting.

"No," Axel grunted, staggering backwards as the spell connected. "I don't believe you did." He threw both chakrams, one glancing off Sora's leg, the other hitting him in the stomach.

"Ah!" Sora gasped before taking a shaky breath and, leaping forward, slashing down with the Keyblade, momentarily knocking Axel to the ground. "Well, thanks."

"Hardly the time, don't you think?" Axel asked, sending a ball of fire flying toward the young Keyblade Master.

"Reflect!" Sora shook his head, lowering his Keyblade slightly. "It's never a bad time to say thank you."

Axel chuckled, lowering his chakrams to his sides.

"Well then, thank you."

"For what" Sora asked, surprised.

"For teaching me that. Burn baby!" The ground around Sora's feet turned to cooling lava, and the fight continued.

~*~

With a frustrated squawk, Donald turned his back on the battle, unable to watch. He had thought it was ending for a moment back there. He walked to where Kairi sat, clutching her injured leg, listening to the sounds of the battle.

"Are you okay, Kairi?" Donald quacked, concerned.

"I'm fine." she replied, tears welling up in her eye. "I just hope Sora will be."

Donald opened his mouth, hoping to say something that would alleviate the girl's fears, but nothing came. Instead, he turned his attention to Kairi's leg.

"Here," the Magician said, pulling out his staff. "Let me heal that."

"Wait, Donald," King Mickey said, holding up his hand, "We need to save your magic. Who knows what could happen after this."

Donald nodded and began rummaging though his pockets, looking for a potion.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Not one! I don't have _one _potion!"

"Here," Riku said, throwing the duck a couple of bottles before turning his attention back to the battle.

"Thanks." Donald replied, unstopping one of the bottles, handing it to Kairi.

Riku didn't think anything of it until he felt the warm feeling associated with a potion coursing through his body. _Oh crud!_ Out in the battle, Sora paused as if surprised, and Riku knew he had felt the warmness too.

"Donald, that was a mega-potion, wasn't it?"

Donald nodded, realizing his blunder.

"Riku," Kairi asked, "What's wrong?"

"Mega-potions heal the whole party," Riku sighed, shaking his head. King Mickey was the one who finished.

"We just interfered."

~*~

"Well," Xemnas smiled, turning to the watching members of the Organization, "It appears that they have interfered." the Nobodies laughed, anticipating their leader's next move. "Marluxia, would you like to go out and even the score a bit?"

"My pleasure," the Graceful Assassin replied, darkness opening up before him.

"Wait!" Roxas cried, pushing his way past Larxene and Xaldin, "That's cheating!"

"No boy," Vexen sighed, "They are the ones who cheated. We are evening the score."

"But, that was only a potion!" Roxas insisted, "Making it fair again would be healing Axel, but sending Marluxia out…that's cheating!"

A high mirthful laugh cut through the air as Larxene stepped forward.

"It's so cute how you've adopted Sora's ideals," she cackled, "But frankly, Roxas, ideals are for light-bound losers who like formalities. We never said anything about being fair.

~*~

If it hadn't been for the whooshing sound, Sora never would have turned fast enough to see Marluxia's scythe coming. Luckily though, he did hear it, and was able to stop the deadly blade before it reached his throat. Sora turned, throwing an accusing glare at Axel.

"This is what you people call 'evening things up'?"

Axel just shrugged.

"I already apologized for anything that happens, remember?" he replied, throwing a burning chakram at Sora's right hand.

"You apologized?" Marluxia scoffed.

"You shut up!" Axel snapped, "After this is done, and I've knocked Zexion on his scholarly seat, you're next."

"I look forward to it."

~*~

"I'll show them even!" Riku muttered roughly, Way to Dawn appearing in his hand. He never lifted it though, his hand hanging uselessly at his side, "We can't help him, can we?"

Sadly, King Mickey shook his head.

Riku sighed.

"When this is done, I'm going to kill Zexion, for good this time.

~*~

It quickly became apparent that whatever advantage Sora might have had while fighting just Axel was gone now that Marluxia was in the mix. Even the extra strength supplied by the potion was running low, and to Sora's alarm, he could feel fatigue creeping in.

"Your fighting has improved since we last met, Keyblade Master," Marluxia smirked, swinging his scythe in a full arc around his head, "But, so has mine."

"Last met?" Sora panted, dodging a chakram and casting Cure simultaneously. His magic was running low, "What are you talking about?"

"Stop playing with him, Marluxia." Axel sneered, "It's really sickening."

"What are you talking about?" Sora yelled, jumping at Marluxia.

"You could ask Naminè but I don't think you will get the chance." Marluxia smiled as he knocked Sora to the side. In a scramble to find his footing, Sora landed wrong, his right ankle giving way, twisting in a way that ankles weren't meant to twist. Sora cried out in pain as he fell forward.

Axel stepped forward, hefting both chakrams above his head. One blow to the neck and this fight would finally be over.

"No!" a voice cried, and to Axel's surprise, his weapons stopped, halfway down with a metallic clink.

"Roxas?"

With a grim look on his face, Roxas shook the chakrams off his Keyblades.

"Roxas, what are you doing?" Axel asked incredulously.

"Making things even." Roxas replied, helping Sora to his feet. "I'm sorry, Axel."

"Hm. I'm sure you are."

It was then that Luxord, on Xemnas's orders, appeared behind Roxas, grabbing the boys arms, and pinning them behind his back.

"Let me go!" Roxas screamed, struggling against Luxord's grip until the point of Marluxia's blade grazed his neck.

"Stop struggling." Marluxia said, smiling at Roxas's glare, "Axel, finish it."

But, Sora was ready. There were now more lives at stake than his own, and ankle or no ankle, Sora couldn't afford to lose.

As he fell back in to the rhythm of the battle, Sora realized that if he stepped a certain way, it minimized the shots of pain running up his leg.

Axel's mind was numb. It had been since Roxas had appeared. Even the sight of Marluxia pressing his scythe against Roxas's neck failed to stir the echoes of emotion that Axel was so used to feeling, and he had no urge to help his best friend. He would deal with feeling later, but right now, he had a battle to win, and sometimes emotion only got in the way.

Tiring of the battle, Axel threw one chakram, hitting Sora's injured ankle. Sora fell forward, and Axel, in cold indifference, threw the other, hitting the Keyblade Master in the head. Everything went limp, and Sora fell to the ground, unmoving.

Axel moved, standing over the boy who, he could see from this angle, was still breathing but out cold. Deftly, Axel lifted his chakram, prepared to strike the final blow, when…

_Yeah, I can't die yet either. I never did thank you for saving my life, did I? Well, thanks. This is what you people call "evening things up?"_

Axel lowered his weapon, massaging his temples as Sora's voice echoed through his head.

_C'mon, Axel, _he scolded himself, _Just one more blow._ He looked out, finding faces and wondering what they were thinking about his hesitation.

Xemnas didn't look pleased. None of the Organization did…well, except Demyx, but Axel wasn't sure what he was thinking because the Melodious Nocturne had purposely avoided looking at the battle. Roxas wouldn't meet his eyes, and the people behind the force field looked horrified, except for Kairi. She stood there, looking straight into Axel's eyes. She looked almost hopeful, like maybe his hesitation would spare Sora's life. Didn't she realize that he couldn't do that? If he stopped now, they would turn him into a Dusk for sure…unless…

"Superior," Axel called, "Don't you think that Sora would be more useful to us as a hostage then dead, considering our goal?"

"What are you talking about?" Zexion snapped, but his skepticism was not met by everyone.

"You know, he has a point." Xigbar said, "Who knows how useful he could be. Especially since we have Roxas too." The others nodded in agreement.

"And since you have _so_ much experience with making plans, Xigbar." Zexion shot at him. "You're just the muscle. Don't try acting like you can think."

"That cuts deep, considering how long I've known you, _Ienzo."_

"Shut up!"

"Silence!" Xemnas yelled, "Axel does have a point. Bring the boy with us." He said as he opened a Corridor of Darkness to leave.

"Wait!" Roxas called, his voice cutting through the air, "You said you'd let them go if Sora fought."

"I suppose I did," Xemnas replied, waving his hand lazily at the force field. As it disappeared, Riku summoned his Keyblade, ready to fight, only to be pulled away by the King. The others followed, Naminè the last to go, looking back momentarily before disappearing over the hill.

"So, Superior, what do you want us to do with this traitor?" Marluxia asked, pressing his scythe closer to Roxas's neck.

"Just knock him out." Xemnas replied, looking, uninterested, over Roxas's defiant gaze, "We'll deal with him later." And then he was gone. One by one, the others followed suit. Shaking his head, Axel hefted Sora over his shoulder, disappearing without a word.

"So," Luxord smirked, still holding Roxas's arms as Marluxia searched for a rock big enough to knock Roxas out without causing damage. "You gave up everything to help Sora fight, and then lost. I bet you feel pretty stupid right now."

"No," Roxas replied coldly as Marluxia lifted his chosen rock above the boy's head, "I'm fine."

Blackness.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Ok, so to tell you the truth, I actually disliked the way this chapter came out, but oh well. I hope you didn't hate it as much as I did. It's actually kind of ironic because this battle was what I built the story around, so the fact that I don't like it is actually slightly funny in an annoying way. Oh well. Please review! I love people who review. See ya next chapter!**


	7. A Queen, a Solution, and a Curse

**A/N: Hi! Okay, Blackrogue123, I know I told you that this would be out last week, but that was before my computer decided to temporarily die. It lives again, though. I don't really have much to say, and so I'll let you read on. I bet most people just skip the author's note anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I owneth it not.**

* * *

A Queen, A Solution, and A Curse

"Why did you stop me?" Riku asked dangerously, turning to face King Mickey accusingly. "Did you think I couldn't take them?"

"I have great faith in your fighting abilities," the King replied patiently, "But we were outnumbered."

"But now they have Sora!"

"Riku," Kairi said, putting her hand on his arm, "You can't help him if you're hurt, or worse."

Riku nodded, grudgingly.

"So, what do we do now?" Donald asked.

"We wait for Chip and Dale to bring the new ship, and then we find a way to save Sora and Roxas." Mickey replied, sitting down. He fought away the urge to moan and put his head in his hands. It wasn't supposed to go like this.

They stood there in silence, no one really willing to talk about what had just happened. But, then again, it hadn't really sunk in either.

Eventually, a soft rhythmic humming sounded overhead, and a new gummi ship landed in the clearing.

"Finally!" Kairi exclaimed as they ran up the gangplank and into the ship. However, as they entered, they found someone they didn't expect already sitting at the controls.

"Minnie?" The King asked, his jaw dropping to the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"When Chip and Dale said you were stranded, Daisy and I decided to help you."

"B-but Minnie…"

"Wait," Donald interrupted, "Daisy is here?"

"Why, yes. It was my turn to drive, so she's in the back room, sleeping."

With an excited quack, Donald hurried through the door leading to the back.

"But Minnie, it's dangerous!"

"Mickey Mouse, you did not put me through three years of fencing, just to tell me it's too dangerous!"

Kairi and Naminè looked sideways at each other, smiling, as Riku's mouth fell open. The Queen could fight?

The King seemed about to protest before thinking better of it. Shaking his head, he gave up.

"Wonderful!" Queen Minnie exclaimed, "Oh! Where's Sora?"

The group froze, unsure of what to say.

"Let's get this ship in the air," Riku sighed, "We need to get away from here. We'll explain on the way, Your Majesty."

~*~

"I've done it!" Vexen cried, bursting into the conference room. "I have found the solution to our problem!"

"Which one?" Xigbar scoffed, as everyone looked up.

"You are very funny, Number II." Vexen sneered. "Ever since we got back, I have been trying to find a way to stop Sora and Roxas from summoning their Keyblades once they wake up. Now, we can't keep knocking them out, nor can we risk fighting them, but I have found a solution." the Chilly Academic paused dramatically, "Septocaine."

Zexion laughed, putting his book down.

"Septocaine?" he asked, "You're kidding me?"

"What's that?" Demyx asked.

"It's the chemical dentists use to make your mouth numb."

Demyx raised his hand to his mouth. He _hated _dentists.

"Will it work?" Xaldin asked.

Vexen paused.

"In theory, yes." he responded, "Septocaine stops the electrical pulses that course through muscles from reaching the nerves, resulting in the inability to feel the area, coupled with limited mobility. Now, while we don't know exactly what causes the Keyblade to appear, there must be some signal, and if the arm is unable to receive it, it is my hypothesis that the Keyblade will not appear."

"And even if it does," Xigbar laughed, "If Sora can't feel his arm, how can he fight?"

"Precisely."

"And Roxas?" Xaldin asked.

"Since Roxas gets his ability to wield the Keyblade from Sora," Zexion replied, hand over mouth pensively. "If the Keyblade Master is unable to summon his weapon then, logically, his Nobody should be in the same position."

"Logically?" Axel scoffed. "This is just another one of Vexen's experiments. If he's wrong, someone could get hurt."

"Well, then we'll just have to make sure it's you who checks, won't we?" Saïx smirked.

"Lucky me."

~*~

"That's horrible!" Daisy exclaimed as the group finished, collectively, explaining everything that had happened since they had left Disney Castle the day before. "How can they possibly live with themselves? Cheating like that!"

Nobody responded, and Queen Minnie turned to face Naminè.

"I'm glad we could meet, Naminè," She smiled, "I just wish it could be under different circumstances. I'm sorry about Roxas."

Naminè just nodded. She hadn't said much.

"So," Minnie continued, turning back to her husband, "Do we have a plan?"

"Other than 'Save Sora and Roxas', not really."

"I believe, Your Majesty, that I could help with that," a chilling voice said as a plume of green fire appeared in the middle of the cockpit.

"Maleficent!" Riku gasped, Way to Dawn appearing in his hand.

"No need for that, Riku." the witch laughed as the fire died around her feet. "I'm here for diplomatic reasons."

"What do you want, Maleficent?" Mickey asked, his own hand held out, ready to summon his own Keyblade if the need arose.

"I am here to offer you a chance to right all that is wrong with the worlds."

Mickey paused, his stance loosening a bit.

"I would be lying if I said I haven't wondered if such a thing was possible, but I fail to see how you can help."

"Your Majesty, I'm sure you know the history of the worlds." the witch replied, smiling, "How the Darkness was born from the Light and their wars resulted in the destruction of the original world. From the fragments of that shattered world came the various worlds we have now.

"Through it all, Light and Dark have continued to fight. However, now there is a new enemy threatens them both. Nothingness. The Nobodies seek to destroy everything to regain their hearts. If they succeed, it will be at the cost of everything we know.

"Alone, neither Light nor Dark would have the power to overcome Nothing's threat, but together we could not fail. I have at my disposal thousands of Heartless and the powers of Darkness, which Riku could verify the potency of. You have the Light's power, and the strength of heart needed to control a Keyblade, the strongest weapons ever created. Combined, our army could utterly destroy the Nobodies. You seek a way to save Sora, and I merely wish to be able to practice my art without fear of interruption. Together, we could achieve those goals, and possibly more. If the worlds separated because if the Light and Dark's quarrel, would an alliance between them not return the worlds to their original places, making them one once more? United."

Unable to control himself, Riku jumped forward.

"Don't listen to her, Your Majesty!"

Surprised, everyone turned to look at him.

"We don't know if reuniting the worlds is even possible, and even if it is, any alliances we make with Maleficent puts our very sanity at risk. If we fall into the Darkness, then no one will be saved."

Maleficent cackled mirthfully.

"Even after all you've been through, Riku, you still fear the Darkness."

Riku ignored her, keeping his gaze locked with the King's.

"We don't need Heartless to battle the Organization. Sora has lots of friends who would help us if we asked them. The Organization controls most the Heartless anyway."

There was a pause and Kairi stepped forward.

"I agree with Riku." she nodded.

"King Mickey, they are children." Maleficent sighed, "Children with whom I have a bad past. They are prejudice against me."

"I'm sure she does want to Organization," Riku inserted, "To regain control of all the Heartless. If anyone knows how the Darkness can affect a person, it's me."

The king stood, arms folded, listening to both sides make their arguments.

"Maleficent," he said after a while, "I have no doubt that you would fight along side us if necessary, but as a Keyblade Wielder, I can not bring myself to fight alongside Heartless. If you would consent to lending your magical abilities without the aid of the Heartless, we would be most grateful. An army can always use another magician."

Maleficent's expression closed.

"I'll pass." she replied acidly before turning to Riku, "As for you, boy, I was willing to forgive you for stabbing me in the back, but now I see that you aren't worthy of such mercy." A snarl at her lips, Maleficent raised a pale hand, moving it in a circular motion around the green ball at the head of her staff. "Like a fish regrets it's appetite after the bait is bitten, so too will you eventually regret a decision you have made. When your friends stand in mortal danger and you are unable to help them, then you will regret spurning my help." Maleficent lowered her hand, a satisfied smirk playing around her mouth. Riku stared back, eyes defiant.

"I don't care what kind of spells you cast," he said, "You won't control me ever again." As if disinterested, he turned away. "Also, technically, I stabbed you in the chest, not the back."

With a scowl, fire broke around the witch's feet, and in a rush of heat, she was gone.

For a moment, no one talked, and no one moved.

"Okay, everyone," Mickey sighed, "We all need to pitch in. There are a lot of worlds we need to visit.

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah...I really don't have anything to say...I hope you liked it. Please review!!! See ya all later!**


	8. A Wish Come True

**A/N: Hiya, people! Chapter 8! Here's where we get to the fun Disney worlds! ^_^ Read on to find out which one is first!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any other Dinsey movie that will be mentioned from here on out.**

* * *

A Wish Come True

Roxas groaned as he came to, rolling over, and pushing himself into a kneel.

_Man, that hurt._ He thought, feeling dizzy. Experimentally, Roxas raised his hand to his hair, feeling around. No blood, just a goose egg the size of his fist. Sora wasn't so lucky. He lay a few feet away, still out cold, a good size cut across his forehead where Axel had hit him. Not to mention his swollen ankle, and various other injuries from his fight with Axel. Considering it all, Roxas was pretty sure that Sora was glad to be unconscious.

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty," Axel said, laughing as Roxas jumped, "I was starting to think I was going to have to kiss you, and best friend or not, I'm not going that far."

"Axel, where are we?"

"It's funny, you'd think you would recognize your home."

"Well, I'm sorry but I haven't been in this particular _closet_." Roxas replied shortly, looking around the small room, "Besides, this isn't my home. Not anymore."

Axel cast a quick glance at Sora, his expression guarded, before changing the subject.

"So, Roxas," he smiled, "The real reason I'm in here is to test one of Vexen's experiments. Hit me with your Keyblades."

Roxas just stared.

"C'mon," Axel taunted, "Are you afraid to?"

"What's the catch?"

"You'll see."

Shaking his head, exasperated, Roxas held his hand out, waiting for a Keyblade to come. It never did. Confused, Roxas looked at his hands, before trying again.

"Well, what do you know?" Axel laughed, mirthlessly, "It worked."

"What did you do to me?" Roxas gasped in a strangled voice.

"Hey, I didn't do anything." Axel shrugged, "It was Vexen. He injected Sora's arm with that crap dentists use to make you numb. Septo…something. I didn't really think it would work on you too." the red head shrugged, "Guess I was wrong."

"So, you're just going to leave me like this?" Roxas asked indignantly.

"What else am I supposed to do?" Axel asked, "Disobey orders? Last time I did that, I ended up dead. Well, I'm not dead now, and I don't intend to be any time soon. The Organization is my only chance to be real. They were your chance too. To exist without Sora," as Axel said this, he threw a venomous glance at the still unconscious Keyblade Master, "But you threw it all away. And for what? To save your prison."

Roxas looked exasperated, shaking his head sadly.

"You don't get it." he sighed, "I was happy! With Sora, I was whole. Sure, I missed living my own life. I missed holding Naminè, and I missed you, but I was happy."

Axel stiffened.

"Well, aren't you lucky." he hissed, "You were happy. But, I'm afraid I can't 'get it.' I can't feel anything."

Roxas looked surprised as something occurred to him.

"You can feel, Axel. You're jealous!" he exclaimed, looking at his best friend in wonder. "You're jealous of Sora because, when it came down to it, I picked him."

"Whatever." Axel scoffed, turning away from Roxas and reaching for the door, "I really don't care what you think." he said over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

As the door closed, Roxas walked over to the wall, banging his head on it, once.

"Stupid!" he muttered, rubbing his forehead with his hand. He probably could have handled that better. Along with being Roxas's best friend, Axel might be their only chance out of this mess.

"Owww," Sora groaned as he sat up. He tried to rub his injured head, only to find his arm wouldn't listen to his brain. It felt…puffy, "What the-?"

"You're awake!" Roxas exclaimed, walking over to his Somebody's side.

"I am, but my arm isn't." Sora responded, poking his arm experimentally. "What's wrong with it?"

Sighing, Roxas sat down, leaning against the wall. With a deep breath, he explained his conversation with Axel.

"So, we're stuck?" Sora asked when he had finished. Roxas nodded.

"There's no point in trying to fight our way out if we can't fight."

"Well," Sora replied, and optimistic smile on his face, "I guess we'll just have to wait for the others to come rescue us."

"Will they?"

"Of course!" Sora exclaimed, looking his Nobody in the eyes, "I have no doubt of it." Suddenly, Sora laughed., "It's ironic though. I 'forgot' my last dentist appointment so I wouldn't have to get the shots. Go figure." Both boys laughed.

The door creaked open tentatively as Demyx poked his head in.

"Hi, guys!" he exclaimed, "I brought food." he walked into the room, two bowls in his hands, "Saïx wanted me to give you bread and water, but I brought soup instead."

"Thanks." Sora smiled as he received his bowl, Roxas nodding in agreement.

"No problem." the Melodious Nocturne smiled as he moved out the door, "I'll be back to get the bowls in about an hour." He was gone.

Both boys sat in silence as they ate, Sora struggling to do so with only one hand, each lost in their own thoughts.

Suddenly, Roxas groaned like he had just realized something.

"This is all my fault." he sighed, "Everything is my fault."

"Huh?"

"The night of the Destiny Festival. I made a wish on the shooting star too. I wished for Axel to come back. If I had known…"

"There's no way you could have known." Sora replied, comfortingly, "Besides, it was at the Destiny Festival." Sora shrugged, "It's fate."

"You really believe that?"

"Yup."

"…Well, then I guess I do too."

Silence.

"Hey, Sora, what did you wish for?"

Sora smiled.

"I wished that Kairi could meet all the friends I've made. I wonder what she's doing now…"

~*~

"Hello, ladies," a burly man in a red shirt whistled as Kairi and Naminè walked by, "You're new around here, aren't you?" he walked up to them, fists on his hips, posing in a display of tough, manly narcissism at it's brawny-ness. "My name is Gaston. Would you like me to…show you around?" he asked, winking.

Kairi and Naminè looked at each other, and then back at the man. Was he hitting on them?

"No," Naminè stuttered, "We're fine, thanks."

"You know," Gaston grimaced, "Most people don't say no to me. Especially not beautiful, young girls-"

"Kairi, Naminè!" Riku called, running up, "You won't guess what I just found out from the baker! He said-" Riku noticed Gaston, who was standing there, looking slightly put off. "Can I help you?"

After a moments pause, Gaston forced a smile.

"I can see that you and these girls are not from around here, so I'll give you a break, but I suppose I should warn you, I am not the kind of man that people just blow off."

"What a coincidence." Riku smiled, mockingly sweet, "Neither am I."

Glaring daggers, the two stared at each other, silently daring the other to back down.

"Two women," Gaston smiled, "That's quite a bit for one boy to handle. What if I were to take one of them off your hands for the day?"

"They're taken. My best friend and his…brother."

Gaston scoffed.

"I'm better than any man they could ever find"

"I'm sure you are." Riku sneered, his sarcasm thick enough to cut through.

Naminè and Kairi exchanged worried glances as the fight escalated near to blows.

"Do you really think you can challenge me?" Gaston laughed, flexing his muscles. However, he paused as he felt something prick his skin.

"Oh, I think I'll manage." Riku smirked, pressing Way to Dawn against Gaston's throat.

"Okay, Riku," Kairi exclaimed, as she stepped in-between them and pushed Way to Dawn out of the way, "We need to get going." Riku opened his mouth to protest, "NOW! We have more important things to do than fight with the local bighead."

Riku nodded. She was right. Without a word, the two Keyblade bearers, and Nobody turned from Gaston, and walked away.

"I will defeat you yet!" Gaston called to their backs, "No one walks away from Gaston!"

Gaston continued yelling until they had moved out of hearing range.

"Gaston!" an excited voice called from behind him. Gaston turned to see a small man in a tail-coat running toward him.

"What is it, LeFou?" the self-proclaimed 'sex icon' asked.

"You won't believe what the baker just told me! He said that a kid with silver hair was asking about Belle! I just thought you might like to know because you called dibs on Belle, and if this new kid is looking for her, he might be competition, and I know you don't like competition, so I thought I'd warn yo-" LeFou fell silent as Gaston's freakishly large hand clamped over his mouth.

"Be quiet, LeFou." the larger man snapped, "I'm thinking."

LeFou rolled his eyes. Gaston had been thinking a bit too much recently, and it was going to get him in trouble sometime. But, Gaston was unaware of his sidekick's annoyance. He was fixed on the, now distant, back of his new rival's silver head.

"Interesting."

~*~

"The baker said that one day she just disappeared," Riku said as they walked through the town. "And her father showed up, saying something about a beast. They thought he was nuts. He disappeared a couple of days ago, too."

"Poor man." Naminè sighed.

'If everyone in this town is like Gaston, then I'm not surprised." Kairi scoffed, "De we know where to start?"

"The woods?" Riku shrugged. By now, they had reached the edge of town. "That's her house, over there." he said, pointing to a smallish hut in the distance. "And just beyond it, the woods." Riku sighed, "Let's hurry. The sooner we can get the Beast's help, the sooner we can rendezvous with the King in Radiant Gardens, and the sooner we can save Sora."

"And Roxas." Naminè inserted.

Riku nodded.

"We're not leaving anyone behind. Not this time."

~*~

Selphie stood alone on the beach. Tidus and Wakka were 'busy' with their stupid game, and had no time for a lonely girl who just wanted to talk.

"Kairi," she sighed, "Next time you decide to just disappear into think air, take me with you."

Selphie felt something bob against her ankle. She looked down to see a wave receding, leaving a corked, glass bottle at her feet. There was a letter inside. Something tugged at Selphie's memory. Kairi sent Sora a letter in a bottle once. Just before she disappeared…

Dear Selphie,

I'm sorry that Sora, Riku and I keep disappearing, and I think it's time I think it's time I told you why…

* * *

**A/N: I know the time line is a little off because Beauty and the Beast only took a couple of months, but Kingdom Hearts 2 messed up it up first. Three wishes down, two to go... well, sorta. Sora's is kinda just begining, and Roxas and Naminè's have already came true...though I guess Kairi and Riku's have started coming true too... aw, I'm confusing myself. There are two complete wishes, and three in progress. There. I figured it out. Please review! I would like to know what you think. I will love you forever if you review!**


	9. Old Friends

**A/N: Hi! Sorry it took so long! My Creative Writing teacher assingned us to write a contest entry worthy story (say that five times fast!) and I'm also writing a different story for my best friend's birthday. But it's up now! Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or for that matter, Beauty and the Beast. Disney does.**

* * *

Old Friends

"Ten bucks says it's the creepy road." Riku muttered as he, Kairi and Naminé stood in front of the old wooden sign. "It's always the creepy road."

Kairi and Naminé nodded. They had been walking for a while, the forest closing in around them, and they were eager to find Beast's castle and get out of the cold.

They kept up casual conversation as the walked until suddenly, a howl pierced the cold night air.

"Wolves?" Kairi asked nervously. Riku nodded. However, they soon discovered that wolves were among the least of their problems.

"Oh!" Naminé exclaimed as she tripped on a hidden tree root, dropping her sketchbook. Smiling embarrassedly, she reached down to grab it, only to find the shadow of the tree she stood under writhing with life.

"Heartless!" Naminé cried, grabbing her sketchbook, and running back to Riku and Kairi, both of whom had summoned their Keyblades. Naminé looked around, and finding no large sticks, made due with hitting the Heartless with her sketchbook whenever a Shadow ventured too close. She really needed to find a proper weapon.

"Riku, there are too many!" Kairi called as she swung her Keyblade, sending another heart floating up into the air.

Riku nodded.

"Naminé," he called as more and more Heartless appeared, surrounding them on all sides. "Get behind me!"

They fought, often relying on each other, tag teaming as stronger Heartless began to appear. Riku cried out in pain as a Neoshadow slashed at his stomach.

"Cure!" Kairi called, raising her Keyblade in the air, and Riku stood up. Together, the three friends stood together in the center of a growing circle of Heartless.

"I'm out of magic," Kairi panted, "And potions."

"Me too." Riku nodded.

A solemn look passed over their faces as each one realized that his might be it.

"Wait, what's that?" Naminé asked, pointing off into the distance, between the trees. Towers.

"A castle?" Riku muttered.

"Beast's castle?" Kairi asked hopefully.

"There's only one way to know." Riku replied. Reaching out, he grabbed Naminé's left hand as Kairi grabbed the right. "Ready?" He asked, both girls nodding.

With a deep breath, the charged.

~*~

"Jealous! Of that little twerp? Even if I _could_ be jealous, why would I waste my time being jealous of _him_?" Axel muttered furiously as he paced around the room. "Even if I could feel jealous, I wouldn't. It's not even worth thinking about. I'm not jealous!"

"You are _so _jealous."

Axel spun around, glaring at Larxene. The Savage Nymph laughed, leaning against the door frame.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. Judging my your rather amusing ranting, Roxas accused you of being jealous of Sora."

Axel nodded.

"Well, are you?"

"Of course not." Axel scoffed. "I can't be. No heart."

Larxene laughed again.

"I love how insistent you are about that. Almost as if you are trying to convince yourself of it."

Axel gaped, confused.

"What are you…?"

"We do terrible things, Axel." the blonde smiled, placing a hand on Axel's shoulder. "It's almost easier if we convince ourselves that we don't feel bad. Sure, we have no hearts, but the mind also governs emotion. While they are not as strong, they can still be felt. Just look at the proof! I was watching when you killed Vexen. The old fool begged for his life. Why would someone beg unless the _felt _fear? And you! You're a mine field of unacknowledged emotions."

"And you?" Axel asked, eyeing Larxene's hand suspiciously. "By your theory, you must feel something as well."

"Right now?" Larxene asked, before raising herself up to whisper in Axel's ear. "Right now, I feel lust."

With a sigh, Axel pushed Larxene away from him.

"That's what it always comes down to with you, isn't it?" he hissed, not bothering to hide his disgust.

"Either that, or watching someone's face contort in pain as they experience physical or mental anguish."

Axel shook his head.

"You're a sadist."

"And you are a pathetic fool who can't decide whether he wants a heart or a best friend. We all have problems, Axel."

Axel scowled, turning from Larxene, and storming from the room, her laughter following him out the door.

"I'm not jealous." The Flurry of Dancing Flames muttered strangledly as he walked down the hall. "And I can't feel."

~*~

"Oh dear, who could that be?" Mrs. Potts as someone knocked on the door, "And now of all times too! The Master and Belle being busy and all."

The door swung open, and three exhausted teenagers practically fell in.

"Oh my! You poor things!" Mrs. Potts exclaimed, hopping to their sides, "What happened? Wolves?"

"Heartless." The boy panted, helping the girls to their feet.

"Oh, those vermin!" the teapot exclaimed, "They're worse than the wolves. At least they aren't in the castle this time though." It was then that the old housekeeper remembered her manners. "Well, the Master is busy, but if you'll give me your names, I will have Cogsworth announce you when the moment is right."

"I'm Riku," the boy replied, "And this is Kairi and Naminé."

Recognition flashed in Mrs. Potts' eyes.

"Riku and Kairi. You're Sora's friends! I see he found you all right and breathing. How's the dear boy doing?"

The three teens paused.

"That's actually why we're here." Kairi replied. "We need the Beast's help."

Mrs. Potts nodded understandingly.

"I'll see what I can do."

The sound of a door closing, followed by rushed footsteps echoed through the halls as Belle appeared at the top of the west stairs.

"Kairi! Riku!" She exclaimed, running down the stairs, her golden ball gown flying behind her. She hugged Kairi, then Riku, who looked surprised. He had expected a slightly colder welcome from the girl he had kidnapped. But, then again, she was a Princess of Heart. Likely, Beast would not be so kind.

"The Beast said I could go home!" Belle exclaimed happily to Kairi. "Papa is somewhere in the forest, sick and Beast said I could go to him and take him home."

"That's wonderful!" Kairi exclaimed, hugging Belle, "But won't you miss this place?"

Belle nodded, sadly.

"I'll come back, once Papa is better."

"We didn't see anyone in the woods on the way here, and there are Heartless." Riku inserted.

"Belle's expression turned grim.

"Then I need to hurry." She said, "I know he's out there somewhere." She turned, running up the stairs to her room to get ready.

"Ahem." a voice twittered. Kairi, Naminé and Riku turned to see a small clock approaching. "Mrs. Potts says you wish to see the Master?" They nodded. "Then follow me."

They followed the clock, who had introduced himself as Cogsworth, up the west stairs and down a darkened hallway.

"The Master and Belle have had a beautiful evening together," he trilled. "And with any luck, he will be in a wonderful mood." They reached a large door, and with an impeccably polite knock, Cogsworth called through the door.

"Master, you have visitors."

"Enter if you must." a gruff voice replied.

"He doesn't sound like he's in a very good mood." Naminé whispered. Kairi nodded as the door swung open.

"Master, might I introduce Riku, Kairi, and Naminé. They are friends of Sora. Also, I would like to congratulate you on the wonderful night. I knew you had it in you."

"I let her go." the Beast sighed.

If clocks could go pale, Cogsworth would have.

"Y-you what?" he gasped, "But, why?"

"Because," the Beast paused, "I love her."

"Of course you do, sire." the clock sighed.

"Beast," Riku said, stepping through the open door, "We could help."

Even though he had never mentioned it, Kairi knew how nervous Riku was about talking to the Beast, giving their less then friendly past, and she was proud of him for not letting it show.

"Yeah!" she continued for him, "The forest is full of Heartless. Naminé and I could go along with Belle to keep her safe." Naminé nodded in agreement.

"Do what you wish." the Beast sighed. "I don't care."

Kairi and Naminé nodded at Riku before leaving the room. As they left, Riku took a deep breath.

"Beast, we need your help." he said, stepping forward, "Sora is in trouble."

The Beast looked slightly worried at this news, but turned away as if he couldn't be bothered to move.

"I can't help you." he sighed, "I can't even help myself."

"But-"

"Please Riku, just leave me alone."

Riku nodded, moving toward the door. He paused.

"She'll come back. She told me so herself."

The Beast shook his head.

"She'll forget me."

"The heart never forgets." Riku replied, surprised to realize that he believed every word of it, but the Beast just grunted and Riku left, hoping the Beast would listen tomorrow. As he walked past one of the castle's many windows, he could see Belle, Kairi, and Naminé ride through the gates.

"Good luck." He whispered as the Beast's mournful roar filled the castle halls.

* * *

**A/N: Hi again! Naminé kept disappearing from the scenes! Hopefully I can keep a better eye on her next chapter! Review please! Thanks!**


	10. A Rose By Any Other Name

**A/N: Hi! I have returned! I'm sorry it took so long, but my creative writing teacher likes assigning long projects, so I've been balancing multiple stories at once. Also, I'm lazy. Anywho, read on! Also, I would like to issue a standard warning for Rogue. Hopefully it isn't too painful for you.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, and all that jazz.**

* * *

A Rose by Any Other Name

The next four nights passed almost painfully slow as Riku was left to wander the castle. He could sense that time was running short, and King Mickey would need their assistance at Radiant Gardens soon, but every time he tried to speak to the Beast about it, the prince would wave him away and return to his skulking. It didn't help the situation that, despite Riku's assurance, Kairi, Naminè, and Belle had still not returned. To pass the time, Riku talked to the other inhabitants of the castle, piecing together the Beast's story.

A prince who, in his selfishness had turned away an enchantress and was cursed to remain a beast until he could learn to love and be loved in return. And then there was the tricky business of the rose. The servants had hoped that Belle would break the spell, but her rushed departure from the castle, along with the fact that the rose was quickly running short on petals had all but dashed their hopes. This, added to the panic that had ensued when Mrs. Potts had discovered her son missing resulted in Riku's insistence that Belle, Kairi and Naminè would return falling on deaf ears.

The other inhabitants of the castle were kind, and Riku felt welcome but the pressing time was always on his mind, and he worried constantly about what would happen if they couldn't get the Beast's help.

_Kairi, what is taking you so long?_

~*~

"Belle, he's coming around." Kairi called as Maurice began to stir. Belle rushed to the bedside, grasping her father's hand.

"Belle?"

"It's alright, Papa. I'm home."

Maurice sat upright, pulling Belle into a hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" he exclaimed, "But, how did you escape?"

Kairi and Naminè watched the reunion from the corner, laughing when suddenly, it was interrupted by a small teacup.

Then came the knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Naminè smiled, walking to the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked as it swung open to reveal a sickly looking old man with an evil grin.

"Might I talk to Belle?" he asked in a cold, reserved voice.

Hearing his request, Belle came to the door.

"Yes?" she asked, nervously.

"I've come to collect your father." He smiled cruelly.

"How dare you?" Belle exclaimed, glaring venomously at the carriage inscribed _Insane Asylum._ "My father's not crazy!"

However, the town people gathered around the house disagreed and, spurred on by Gaston's waist-high sidekick, LeFou, the were soon brought to a crazy frenzy, and nearly stormed the house.

By this time, Kairi, Naminè and Maurice had come outside to see what was happening, and the men from the Asylum grabbed Maurice, shoving him toward the cart.

"No! I won't let you do this!" Belle cried, "Kairi, get the mirror!" Kairi nodded, running into the house.

"Poor Belle." Gaston sighed as he walked up, "I may be able to clear up this little misunderstanding. If you'll marry me."

"Never!"

Gaston turned away, sneering.

"Have it your way."

"Belle, here!" Kairi called, handing Belle the fragile, white looking-glass.

"My father's not crazy, and I can prove it!" Belle yelled to the crowd. "Show me the Beast!" the mirror lit up in her hand, and she turned it, showing the Beast's face to all there.

The crowd gasped, and began yelling questions, Belle answering.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you had _feelings _for this monster." Gaston gasped.

"He's no monster, Gaston." Belle snapped, Kairi and Naminè running to her side. "You are!"

With a scowl, Gaston turned to the crowd, prodding at their fears, and rousing their anger until one sentence rippled through the crowd, echoed over and over.

Kill the Beast!

~*~

Riku took a deep breath, standing at the door of the Beast's chamber. He was going to make the Beast listen, one way or another.

"Beast, let me in." He called through the door when no one responded to his knock. "We need to talk."

The Beast growled as Riku pushed the door open. This boy had some nerve. Coming into his home and telling him what to do.

The Beast stood forlornly, fingering the glass enclosed rose as if it were his last possession.

"Beast, you just sitting here isn't doing anyone any good. Even if Belle doesn't come back, that doesn't change how she feels about you.

"When I was working for Maleficent, kidnapping Belle was worse than any of the others because she never let me hear the end of it. She would talk about anything, just to annoy me, but mostly she talked about you. She loves you, Beast."

The Beast sighed, looking at his paws.

"Not enough."

There was a timid knock in the door as Mrs. Potts hopped in.

"Pardon me, Master?" She asked.

"Leave me in peace."

"But sir, the castle is under attack!"

"What?" Riku gasped, "By who?"

"The townspeople. They have the mirror."

"And Belle?" The Beast asked.

"She wasn't there, sire."

The Beast sighed, turning away.

"What should we do, Master?" Mrs. Potts asked, imploringly.

"It doesn't matter now." The Beast replied, shaking his head. "Let them come."

"L-Let them come?" Mrs. Potts gasped, "But Master, we are all willing to fight! To the death if we have to."

"Did you not hear what I said, Mrs. Potts?" The Beast growled, "I told you to-"

"No!" Riku yelled, before softening his tone. "What's wrong with you?" he asked "You have a castle full of loyal servants, willing to risk their lives for you, and all you can do is sit there, feeling sorry for yourself. Belle would be ashamed.

"Well, if you aren't willing to go out there and help your friends defend this castle, then I will." With an angry scowl, Riku turned to Mrs. Potts. "C'mon." he said, and together they left, Riku pausing at the door. "And to think you once had a strong heart." And with that, they were gone.

"You really shouldn't have said that." Mrs. Potts sighed as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah, well he deserved it."

By this time, they had reached the stairs and saw the organized chaos that was unfolding below.

Riku chuckled as Lumiere set the intruder's rears alight, and Cogsworth attacked people with a pair of shears.

"I don't see why you asked the Beast's help in the first place." he laughed, turning to Mrs. Potts. "You seem to be doing fine on your own. Is there anything particular you would like me to do."

"Could you stay up here and guard the Master, dear?" the teapot asked, "Just in case someone slips by?"

Riku nodded, and Mrs. Potts smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, love." she said and she hopped off.

Riku smiled as she disappeared, and moved to a spot from which he could better view the amusing spectacle below.

Understandably, it wasn't too long before the terrified townsmen, facing a wall of angry furniture, turned tail and ran.

"And stay out!" Cogsworth called after them, as the others cheered.

_Maybe it's that easy._ Riku thought hopefully, _Maybe this fight is over…_ But his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of doors being kicked in, and he know that wasn't going to happen.

Summoning Way to Dawn, Riku cautiously followed the sounds until he found the culprit.

"You!" Gaston gasped, pointing his arrow at Riku's chest.

Riku eyed the man carefully, weighing his options. Arrows, he could deal with. What scared him was the purplish-black haze that rose from Gaston like smoke. Darkness.

"Move aside, boy." Gaston sneered, "Or I'll shoot you now.

Riku tensed at the threat.

"Whatever you're planning on doing, is it worth losing your heart over?"

Gaston laughed.

"I'm stronger than that." he said, "I can not be defeated."

"That's exactly what I said." Riku scoffed. "It's what everyone says. If you stop using the Darkness now, nothing will-"

"Yeah, she told me all about you." Gaston interrupted, "How your own folly made you skittish, but I'm not weak like you."

"Who is _she_? A tall woman with a horned hat and a staff?"

"So what if it is?"

Riku sighed. _She's doing this just to make things difficult. _He thought, _It's not like she can gain anything from him._

"I told you to move." Gaston snapped. The Darkness around him grew, and Riku could almost see it eating it's way to Gaston's heart. He recognized the look on Gaston's face. It had crossed his own many times, and even now, a small part of him ached for the power that he know Gaston was feeling at that very moment. The Darkness crept over Gaston's arm, the dark mist wrapping itself around the arrow, causing it to glow a sickly purple. "Move now, or you'll be doing no more moving at all."

Riku's expression hardened, along with his grip on Way to Dawn. He struck. An arrow flew.

~*~

"Faster, Philippe!" Belle exclaimed, as she spurred the old horse on. With a final burst of speed, they broke through the gate, and rode up to the castle.

"Belle, look!" Kairi exclaimed, pointing to the roof where Gaston stood over the Beast, poised to strike his final blow.

"No!" Belle cried, "Gaston, don't!" At the sound of her voice, Beast rose up, grabbing Gaston's arm and throwing him across the roof.

"Let's go, Philippe!" Belle exclaimed, kicking the horse into action so quickly that Naminè was forced to grab onto Kairi's waist to keep from falling off.

They burst through the doors and, dismounting the horse, ran up the stairs, and down the hallway that led to the Beast's chambers. However, about halfway down, Kairi let out a cry of horror, running to the left, where between two suits of armor lay Riku, an arrow planted firmly in his right shoulder.

Naminè followed, but Belle didn't stop. She ran on, thinking of nothing but the Beast.

"Riku!" Kairi gasped as she kneeled down next to the older boy. "Riku, can you hear me?" No response. "Riku!" she cried, shaking him.

"Ow, don't touch there," Riku grimaced, drowsily. Naminè sighed with relief as Kairi threw herself happily over the boy, causing him to grumble about how no one ever listened. Laughing, Kairi helped him to sit up, but her smile faded as Riku grunted in pain.

"Does it hurt bad?" she asked, eyeing his wince, uncertainly.

"Let's put it this way, I prefer being unconscious." Riku looked down at his shoulder as if weighing his options. "Pull it out."

Nodding, Naminè gripped the arrow, yanking it out as Kairi cast a cure spell. Riku grunted as the warm effects of the spell lingered around the wound.

"Can you move your arm?" Kairi asked, looking worried, "I don't think it healed all the way…"

Raising his arm hesitantly, Riku shrugged.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it."

Worried, Naminè looked down the hall.

"I hope Belle is alright…"

"Belle!" Riku exclaimed, "Beast!"

Kairi and Naminè looked surprised as Riku jumped to his feet, running into the Beast's rooms.

"Riku, wait!" Kairi yelled, running after him, Naminè close behind.

Riku reached the balcony and stopped dead. Before them, on the floor, lay the Beast, his side bleeding, running his hands through Belle's hair.

"At least I got to see you, one last time." he gasped, smiling painfully, touching Belle's face tenderly Then, with a final breath, the Beast's hand dropped, his head falling back against the floor.

"No!" Belle gasped, leaning her head against the Beast's chest, "Please don't leave me." she sobbed quietly, tears mingling with the rain. "I love you."

Within the shelter of the Beast's rooms, the servant's watched sadly as the last petal fell.

"I was supposed to help him." Riku sighed to Kairi, who's tears ran silently down her face. "But instead I-"

Kairi gasped, and Riku followed her gaze back out to the balcony. Multicolored ping-pong balls of light were falling from the sky, strewing the balcony with little lights like dying embers as the Beast's body rose into the air, twisting up in it's cape.

All stared as fascination as light flew from the Beast's feet and paws which were slowly reverting back to hands. The body, still twisting and turning, lowered slowly back down. As the Beast reached the floor, Belle moved forward, then drew back as the body heaved, pushing itself into a standing position.

The man paused, examining his hands before rushing forward to grab Belle's.

"Belle, it's me!"

Fingering a lock of his light brown hair, Belle gazed up into his deep blue eyes. Eyes she knew.

"It _is _you!" she gasped, and their lips met.

Fireworks flashed in the sky as all around, the servants reverted to their original form. The sky took a brighter hue as the Prince ran from person to person, exclaiming as each transformation took place, and hugging them.

Eventually, he came to where Riku, Kairi and Naminè stood, watching the scene happily.

"You needed my help before." he said, uncertainly offering a hand, "Will you still take it?"

With a smile, Riku nodded, grasping the hand.

"Gladly. But, we need to hurry, and there is so much to explain…"

"Explain on the way there." the Prince shrugged, turning to Cogsworth, "Summon all the people who are willing to fight. We're off to Radiant Gardens."

* * *

**A/N: I always used to wonder why the Disney worlds in KH just seemed a little off, but now I know why. It is really hard to stay true to the story when you've added three characters. I have a question for all of you. Namine needs a weapon. Any suggestion? All I can think of is a staff, and I would rather not use that because Blackrogue123 had Namine use a staff in his story_ Heart of Darkness_, and I would feel like I was copying him if I used it too. By the way, that is an amazing story, you should all go read it, and Rogue should finish it. Yes Rogue, I am talking to you. If I were sitting next to you right now, I would be poking your arm relentlessly. Anyway, please review. I only have three people who review after every chapter, and I know more people alerts on it then that. So, thank you to Vegeluxia, Blackrogue123, and Kisdota-The Freak Gamer. The rest of you, please get your butts in gear. Thanks!**


	11. The Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: Hello, my friends! I have nothing to say in prelude, so read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

The Calm Before the Storm

"Superior, the scouts report that the Keyblade Master's friends are gathering an army in Radiant Gardens." Xigbar said, shifting in his large white seat, "It consists of representatives from almost every world, and more arrive every day."

"Thank you, Number II." Xemnas nodded, turning to Saïx. "What do you think?"

"With a gathering that large, we could rebuild Kingdom Hearts in no time," VII replied.

"They are preparing to attack us, anyway." Marluxia inserted. "If we attack now, we avoid bringing the battle to our own world."

"With Sora and Roxas out of the way, it should go rather quickly."

"You underestimate Sora's friends, Luxord." Xaldin replied, sparking an argument.

"If you don't mind me asking," Demyx inserted, "What do you plan on doing with Sora and Roxas anyways?"

At Demyx's question, Xemnas paused, looking pensive.

"I am still reluctant to give up on Roxas. He is immensely powerful, and a tremendous asset to our Organization." he turned to look at the previously silent Axel. "I want you to explain the situation to Roxas. Be frank with him. Perhaps once he understands the full situation, he will be willing to rejoin us."

"And Sora…?" Axel asked.

"Is a liability. Either way he must be _taken care of._ However, there is still hope for Roxas. Do what you must.

~*~

Sora lay on the floor, concentrating on his arm. _Move, curse you! _He thought, _Move!_ The limb remained immobile. Sora sighed. By his best guess, they had been captive for about two weeks, but it was hard to tell. The only constant was Vexen coming in every four hours to inject more numbing stuff into Sora's arm, and their only other visitor was Demyx, who brought them food when he remembered. Speaking of food…

"I'm hungry." Sora said, sitting up and looking over at Roxas, who shrugged noncommittally.

"It should be about time for Vexen to come in." he said, hating himself for considering this normal. "Maybe we could ask him to send Demyx in when he leaves."

It was then that the door opened, but it wasn't Vexen that entered.

"Axel?" Roxas asked, "Where's Vexen?"

"It doesn't matter where Vexen is." Axel snapped, "I'm here to do his job. Why? Would you prefer Vexen?"

"You guys are determined to stick pins in my arm." Sora replied, ignoring the sarcasm in Axel's voice. "What does it matter to me who's doing it?"

Axel shrugged, shooting a look at Roxas as he got out the syringe. The younger Nobody was flexing his hand as if the motion would bring back the weapon it usually summoned.

"You won't try to fight, will you?" Axel asked, receiving a scoff from Roxas.

"It's not like I can." he paused, watching the needle draw closer to his Somebody's already bruised arm. "Axel, you don't have to do this."

"Actually, I do." the Flurry of Dancing Flames replied, "But you don't. They're willing to give you one more chance to rejoin us. Roxas, if you say you're considering it, it'll at least buy you some time to-"

"No, thank you."

"They'll kill you if you say no."

"I know." Roxas said, shrugging. "That doesn't change my answer."

Axel growled as he stabbed the syringe needle into Sora's arm.

"You're so stubborn!"

Roxas smiled sadly.

"I learned it from you, my best friend."

Axel snorted, standing up.

"We can't be best friends if you're dead." he exclaimed, looking ready to punch the wall, "But evidentially that doesn't matter much to you." Gathering his stuff, Axel walked toward the door.

"You will always be my best friend." Roxas replied, quietly.

"Whatever."

Finally, Sora couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Axel, can you send Demyx in with some food, please?"

"Oh, sure, Sora." Axel replied, "But I don't think you'll enjoy it very much. You see, your friends went to all the worlds and gathered this huge army to Radiant Gardens to rescue you. Too bad Xemnas gave the order to send our own army of Heartless and Nobodies down there to take care of them, tonight when they're all asleep. I don't think any of them will make it." Axel looked back, seeing the horrified look on the young Keyblade Master's face, and suddenly his stomach twinged. Guilt? Impossible. Axel yanked the door open and disappeared through it, before he let himself say something else.

With a groan, Sora slid to the floor, burying his head in his knees. Roxas walked up behind him, placing a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"They'll be alright." he muttered, almost hopefully, "It's not like they can't fight."

Sora nodded.

"I just feel guilty that I'm not there to help them."

~*~

Radiant Gardens was packed to the brim, and then some. Every world had assembled their own army, which had now blended into one large army that was camped throughout the Great Maw, and up to the castle. The town was full too.

At that moment, a fleet of Gummi ships were landing.

"Your Majesty!" Riku called, smiling as he walked down the gangplank.

"What took you so long?" Mickey asked as he hugged Riku, then the girls. "In the time it takes you to get one army, Donald, Goofy and I got everyone else!"

"We ran into complications…"

"I can tell." Mickey laughed, "We were about to send someone to help you." The King turned to Donald and Goofy, "Could you two gather all of the leaders. Tell them that we are going to have a war council at Headquarters." The two friends nodded, and Mickey began to lead Riku, Kairi, and Naminè through the camp.

The next ten minutes consisted of weaving their way through various groups' camps, Mickey acting as guide.

"And over there is the army from Agrabah, and over there is Halloween Town, and over there is-"

The King was cut off by a high pitched squeal as Kairi was hit around the neck by a pair of very excited arms.

"Kairi! Riku!" Selphie exclaimed, detangling herself from Kairi, only to begin the same process with Riku. "I've missed you!"

"Selphie," Kairi smiled, "You got my letter."

The girl nodded enthusiastically.

"Everyone who could came to help. Our army isn't as large as some of the others, but we're willing."

"Thank you, Selphie." Riku smiled, causing the girl to blush.

"No problem, Riku!"

After a few minutes of catching up, the King reminded them of the impending war meeting, and the Keybearers moved on, leaving the Destiny Islands camp behind them.

"She has a crush on you." Kairi smiled as they walked, "All of the girls from home do."

Riku nodded

"All except you." he chuckled, "You always preferred Sora."

At the mention of Sora's name, Kairi became quiet.

"What if we can't save him?" she asked.

"We will if I have anything to do with it." Riku replied. "Don't worry."

By then, they reached headquarters, where the Restoration Committee had once resided. Inside, a group of people stood around a computer, as they had so many times before.

"The King is back!" a black haired girl sang, running up to them with a small jump. "Hi, Kairi!"

"Hi, Yuffie." Kairi smiled, remembering the hyper ninja from her last trip to Radiant Gardens, then Hollow Bastion. "This is Riku, Sora's best friend, and Naminè, my Nobody."

"Yer Nobody?" the older man at the computer asked, "Well, if that don't just beat all."

"Riku, huh?" Leon drawled, studying Riku carefully, "We've heard a lot about you. Sora talked about you constantly. He finally found you, then?"

Riku nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well that's good." Yuffie smiled as she stepped directly in front of the boy "Because if he hadn't, that would have been a shame. You're hot."

"Oh, uh. Thank you…" Riku stuttered, looking surprised.

"I called a war council." King Mickey inserted, looking at Leon, "Donald and Goofy went to spread the word. They should start arriving at any moment."

There was a knock on the door, and people began to file in.

~*~

It took a while for all of the representatives to arrive, but eventually they all sat around a large table.

"Thank you for coming." King Mickey said, addressing everyone present. "This group includes every known world. We are here to help a friend, though if any one protests, we are also destroying Organization XIII before they can destroy us. I will start off the introductions.

"I am Mickey Mouse, King of Disney Castle. Sora has been traveling the worlds with my two best friends and comrades, Donald and Goofy." He looked to his right, and the introductions began.

Peter Pan of Neverland, Simba of Pride Rock, Aladdin and Jasmine of Agrabah, Jack Sparrow of Port Royal, Alice of Wonderland, Hercules of Olympus Coliseum, Jiminy Cricket of Monstro, Winnie-the-Pooh of 100 Acre Woods, Belle and the Prince of Beast's Castle, Prince Eric and Arial of Atlantica, Jack Skellington of Halloween Town, Cinderella and Prince of Castle of Dreams, Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora of Enchanted Domain, Fa Mulan and Captain Lee Shang of Land of the Dragons, Snow White and Prince of Magic Forrest, Leon of Radiant Gardens all introduced themselves, and then it was Riku's turn.

"I'm Riku, and this is Kairi, and we're from Destiny Islands. Sora is my best friend, and I can't tell you how grateful we are that you are all here. Thank you!"

Riku sat down, and the room fell silent.

"Now that we all know each other," Mickey said, "Let's get down to business-"

"Wait!" someone exclaimed as the door swung open. "Don't start without me!" the sandy-haired boy gasped. "Hayner, from Twilight Town."

With an acknowledging nod from the others, Hayner sat down, and the meeting continued.

~*~

"So is it agreed?" Mickey asked by the end of the hour, "Tomorrow, we attack the World that Never Was."

Everyone nodded, and everything was set. The next day, the combined army would launch an attack on the Nobodies. All those who were unfit to fight would remain in camp. This included Arial, who was pregnant, and Simba's young daughter, Kiara. The volunteers from 100 Acre Wood would help around camp.

The meeting adorned, and the crowd began filling out. Hayner walked over to Kairi, smiling happily.

"It's great to see you, Kairi." he said, "We were worried about you. I'm sorry about Sora."

Kairi nodded sadly.

"But that's what we're here for, right?" he continued.

Kairi laughed, quietly.

"Right. Thank you."

"Hello, Hayner." a quiet voice said from behind them. Hayner turned to face the speaker, a girl in white, clutching a sketchbook to her chest.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"No, but I know you, better than you might think." Without waiting for his reply, the girl walked out the door, leaving behind a very confused Hayner.

"That would be Naminè." Riku supplied, moving next to the dumbfounded boy. "She can be very cryptic when she wants to be."

"What does she mean, she knows me?"

Riku paused, looking uncomfortable.

"It's a long story." he replied, "Maybe once this is all over, _he _can explain it to you."

"Who's _he_?" Hayner asked, curiously, "Sora?"

"Sort of…"

~*~

"Sora, stop pacing." Roxas snapped, as he watched his Somebody move in circles around the room. "It won't do any good."

"I'm sorry, I just feel nervous." Sora replied, still pacing. "I can't just sit there while everyone is in danger!"

"Sit still!" Roxas exclaimed, reaching out to grab Sora's arm. It was hot. Roxas paused. Now that he was paying attention, he noticed something else. Sora was shaking. "Sora, do you feel alright?"

"I'm fine." Sora replied, absently pulling his arm out of Roxas's grip. He then passed out.

"Sora!" Roxas exclaimed, hurrying to the other boy's side. He didn't respond. Frantically, Roxas shook his Somebody. "Sora?" Sora groaned, but didn't wake.

With a frustrated gasp, Roxas leapt up, running to the locked door. He banged on it, yelling until someone finally answered.

"What is your problem?" Axel hissed as he yanked the door open. "Saïx was about to come in here and silence you himself, luckily I got to the door first. Do you have a death wish?"

"Axel, Sora…" Roxas gasped, pointing to where the young Keyblade Master lay. "H-He just collapsed!"

Axel stood in silence, before backing out of the room.

"Vexen said something like this might happen." he muttered, "I'll go get him." He shut the door.

~*~

"So, he was feverous, and shaking?" Vexen asked as he bent over Sora's unconscious body. Roxas nodded.

"Did he appear agitated?" the scientist asked.

"He was pacing around." Roxas replied, narrowing his eyes, "But that may just be because you guys are planning on killing off everyone he knows."

Vexen shrugged vaguely before standing straight, making a note on a clipboard he was carrying, muttering to himself.

"Reaction as previously expected…"

"Y-You planned for this?" Roxas gasped, his hands curling into fists. Vexen looked unimpressed at the younger Nobody's display of rage. If anything, he looked condescending.

"My dear boy," he snapped, "For the past few weeks, I have slowly been increasing Sora's dose, to headway any chance that he might develop an immunity. Even water would begin to show adverse effects after such exposure. Truthfully, considering Septocaine's side effects, it is a miracle that Sora is even alive."

"What are the side effects?" Roxas asked, almost dreading the answer.

"Shallow breathing, irregular heartbeat, and eventual cardiac arrest."

Roxas stood silent, shocked.

"And now," Vexen continued, "We finish it." Reaching into the dark folds of his cloak, the Chilly Academic pulled out the now horribly familiar syringe.

"You're nuts!" Roxas gasped as Vexen began to fill it. "That's what's making him sick! You'll kill him!"

"He is dying already, Roxas." Vexen sighed, upset that the boy hadn't picked up on that before. "This will merely speed up the process, eliminating the biggest threat to the Organization's plans. Also, I must admit I am anxious to study the effect Sora's death will have on you, his Nobody."

"You slimy-" Roxas yelled, the rest of his exclamation lost as he ran forward. In an instant, Vexen summoned his shield, hitting Roxas full in the chest, and knocking the unarmed boy into the wall, a thick sheet of ice holding him in place.

"I had hoped to avoid this sort of thing." Vexen sighed as he stuck the needle into Sora's arm. "Being forced to restrain a foolish boy who I still consider a member of this esteemed Organization." Vexen finished and walked over to Roxas. "But so be it." the scientist paused as if waiting for Roxas to reply, but the youngest Nobody remained silent, glaring.

Vexen however, was unfazed.

"He will most likely suffer spasms just before he dies." he said, motioning toward Sora casually. "I believe that Xemnas is leaving Demyx here to watch over things during the attack. Just in case you get lonely, you can call him." the words could almost have been taken kindly if Roxas hadn't seen Vexen's face. He was excited. This was almost the biggest experiment of the old scientist's existence.

Once the old man had left, the ice holding Roxas against the wall melted away, and Roxas was free to move again. Slowly, he walked back to Sora, who he tried to wake one more time. Nothing. The Castle That Never Was fell silent, the only sound the two boy's breathing, Sora's already fainter. Roxas had never felt so alone.

* * *

**A/N: Heya! So close! This story will probably only have one or two more chapters. Wow. Okay, I should probably mention that while the things that are happening to Sora are real overdose symptoms of Septocaine, I over overexaggerated a bit, so even though the dentist sucks, your next trip there won't kill you...probably. Thanks for the increased reviews! Keep them coming! I can't say when the next chapter will be out because I don't write much during the summer, but we'll see! See you all later!**


	12. The Battle of Radiant Gardens

**A/N: Well, here it is. After basically a whole summer if inactivity, I have finally finished the next chapter! I'm publishing it today in honor of the American release of 358/2 Days even though I won't be able to play it. (A sad side effect of being a college student, and not even having enough money to look at videogames, let alone buy them.) I hope you guys like the chapter though! I'm not so sure how feel about it myself.**

**Disclaimer: Unowned by me, or anyone I know, unless someone is keeping one heck of a secret from me!**

The Battle of Radiant Gardens

"Did you bring it?" Kairi asked Selphie quietly as they returned to the Destiny Islands camp.

"Of course I did!" Selphie smiled, snapping open her purse and drawing out a bright yellow fruit. "So, are you going to share it with Sora?"

Kairi nodded, taking the paopu fruit from Selphie.

"I'm going to give it to him the first chance I get. If this whole adventure has taught me one thing, it's that you never know when something could happen. I don't want to run the chance of losing him again."

Selphie smiled.

"Oh, that is so sweet!" she exclaimed as they reached the small two-man tent they would be sharing. "I hope it happens soon."

Kairi smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you, Selphie." She paused, "We should probably get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day."

Selphie nodded and together, they crawled into their tent.

~*~

Hours had passed since that conversation had ended, and the thick silence of night had fallen. If one had happened to be walking in that midnight hour through Radiant Gardens, perhaps one would wonder as to the unusual abundance of tents, for there were indeed a lot of tents. At every turn, and in ever corner was yet another cloth dwelling, it's occupants sleeping soundly in preparation for the next day's battle.

As it happens, someone _was_ walking through Radiant Gardens at that late hour. His name was Dillan and he had come to Radiant Gardens as part of the army from Atlantica. He had just finished some, ahem, personal business, and was now returning to the fire from which he and a couple others had been keeping watch. He was also wondering about the number of tents.

_Why are there so many?_ He wondered. He resolved to ask the others once he got back to the fire, and he did.

"Well, my friend," Kazeem of Agrabah smiled in reply to the other man's question, "There are many people, so would there not also be many tents?"

"He's right." inserted the lioness languishing in the corner. Her name was Katika, "Considering that every world sent an army, it's not surprising that it's impossible to walk anywhere without tripping over tent stakes."

"True." Dillan yawned, resuming his spot around the fire. "Still, that's a lot of tents."

"Our shift is almost over." Katika smiled, as the yawn traveled around the group. "Then we can wake the next group and get some sleep."

There was a general murmur of sleepy agreement.

"What are we watching for, anyway?" Kazeem asked, the fire-light dancing in his dark eyes. "After all, we're the ones attacking, right?"

"You can never be too careful." Dillan shrugged.

"Yes, I suppose." Kazeem replied. The clock struck one. Katika stood up.

"Well, boys, that's it. Let's go wake the next group and get some sleep."

The three sentries laughed drowsily as they gathered their stuff. As they left the fire's light, Dillan looked back once more, and stopped. In the distance, just within sight stood an ominous figure. Tall as a large building, it moved forward with long slithering movements, it's eyeless face devoid of expression. Dillan had only seen one, before now, in the book of enemies he had received upon arriving

at Radiant Gardens, but that didn't stop him from recognizing it, or noticing the army of Heartless and Nobodies it led.

"Twilight Thorn!" he exclaimed, pointing toward the darkness as the alarm bells rang out.

~*~

"What do you mean I can't help fight?" Kairi asked incredulously. "You're not leaving me behind again!"

"Kairi, Sora would kill me if anything happened to you." Riku replied, "You will be safer in the camp. Try using your Princess of Heart magic to keep this place safe. Alice, Aurora, and Snow White are staying as well. They will help you."

"But Riku-"

"Kairi, please!" Riku snapped, folding his arms across his chest defensively. "Until we find Sora and Roxas, it's my job to keep you and Naminè safe. Just humor me."

Kairi opened her mouth to protest farther, but stopped as Naminè grabbed her hand.

"It's okay, Kairi. We can help from here too." she said comfortingly. "He has enough to worry about. We could just-"

It was then that the sounds of screams reached them. The Nobodies had arrived, and the battle had begun. Riku froze, staring out across the battlefield. King Mickey was out there, but the need for another Keyblade was obvious. Almost immediately, the front line started to lose ground, moving back toward the town. He had to get out there and help.

"Please, Kairi, just stay here." he called over his shoulder as he ran toward the chaos. "Just stay here!"

"Riku, wait!" But he was already gone. The battle of Radiant Gardens had begun.

~*~

Half an hour later, in the midst of the confusion of battle, two Soldier Heartless and a Dusk looked up in confusion a moment and a half before a poorly shaped anvil fell from the sky, landing on top of them, and promptly squashing them flat.

About fifty feet away, Naminè watched this strange scene from the stop of a building before turning back to her sketch book. The anvil was crudely dawn, and Naminè could admit, a bit corny, but she had felt the pressing need to aid the army in some way, and that had been the first thing that had popped into her head.

Again, she looked out over the battlefield, trying to figure out who was winning. So far, no one, but that could change at any moment.

Still feeling dissatisfied with her part in the battle, Naminè left the roof, joining the group of women who stood on the street below.

"How dare they leave us behind!" Wendy asked, looking at the others around her indignantly. Her words were met with angry nods. "We just want to help!"

"It's not like we can't take care of ourselves!" Ariel replied.

"Well, you're pregnant, Ariel." Meg inserted, "That's why you're still here, but the rest of us?"

There was a pause.

"Alright, who here reckons they can fly a Gummi ship?" Jane asked. A good number of hands went up. :Well then, that settles it. Ladies, prepare yourselves, we're about to turn the tide of this battle." The others looked around eagerly before following Jane to the gummi fleet. Kairi made to follow, only to be stopped by Jane.

"No, Kairi, I think you and Naminè should stay here."

"What?" Kairi exclaimed, "I want to help! And don't say this is just because Riku said I should stay. Tarzan told you to, but you're leaving."

"But Tarzan isn't second in command of the whole army. Riku only answers to King Mickey, and both of them are concerned about yours and Naminè's safety. Besides, if Sora came back and something had happened to you-"

"Nothing is going to happen to me! I can fight too! I want to help!" Kairi voice cracked as tears welled up in her eyes. Naminè rushed forward, pulling her Somebody into a hug. "Sora always helped me when I was in danger, and now that he needs me, no one will let me help."

Jane looked at the younger girl sadly.

"I'm sorry, Kairi. I understand what you mean, really, I do, but-"

"But I have to stay here."

"Yes, but you can help too. Ariel could use the help a lot, and none of the animals from 100 Acre Woods can quite manage to keep up with Simba's daughter. She is quite, um, energetic."

Kairi wanted to argue more, but she got the feeling it wouldn't help much, and Pooh-Bear did look exhausted, so she just nodded, and went off in search of little Kiara, feeling completely unsatisfied.

~*~

Riku panted, adrenaline coursing through his body. He whirled around, cutting roughly through a Dusk, scanning the battle for some sign that would tell him how the army fared. Every once in a while, a spot would clear in the continual mass of Heartless and Nobodies, and one of his comrades would appear for a second before being swallowed again by the crowd.

They were outnumbered. Riku knew that. Luckily, most of the foes they had encountered thus far had been minor. Dusks, Shadows, and Soldiers, but that could change at any moment.

~*~

Roxas sat up suddenly, gasping. He looked around frantically, checking his surroundings. Next to him, Sora groaned, his face flushed with fever. Roxas sighed, burying his head in his hands.

_It was just a dream. _He thought, relief flooding over him. _A bad dream._ He looked at Sora again, relief quickly replaced by worry and frustration. Even if the dream wasn't real, this nightmare was. He was useless!

Sora groaned again, but this time he stirred too, his eyes fluttering open. In a second, Roxas was by his side.

"Sora!"

"R-Roxas?" Sora asked, his voice barely audible.

"Oh, thank heavens, Sora!" Roxas gasped, his voice breaking a little. "How do you feel?"

"Sick." the brunette replied, wincing, "And really tired."

Roxas reached forward, checking the pulse on Sora's neck. He could barely feel it.

"Roxas, what happened?" Sora asked.

"I-It's just the side effects of the Septocaine. You'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Sora persisted, "You look really worried." Roxas turned his head away for a second before answering with a smile.

"Of course I'm sure." he said. "You'll be fine."

~*~

"Kingdom Hearts!" Cid cursed as he looked around. "Do they ever end?" he asked, turning to the Mouse King next to him.

"Eventually, they'll have to." Mickey replied as he cut down a Sniper Nobody. "Even they can't go on forev-" The King trailed off, staring towards a nearby cliff where stood eleven black cloaked figures. Cid followed his gaze.

"Aw, heck, not them."

Mickey however, did not respond. He was already running toward the cliff.

~*~

Xemnas stood on a cliff at the farthest end, overlooking the battle. Already, the enemy's army had taken heavy casualties. _Fools. _He smiled, _When Light and Dark are gone, there will be Nothing._

He turned to the other ten members who stood behind him.

"Today, we will finally achieve the goal we have worked to for so long. With this last copious offering of hearts, our Kingdom Hearts will finally be complete, and we will, once again, become whole." he paused, looking each member in they eye. "Now, go out and wreck havoc."

Via Corridors of Darkness, seven Nobodies left, leaving Xemnas, Saïx, Vexen and Zexion standing on the cliff.

"With all due respect, Superior," Saïx said, his voice low, "We would rather go and fight then observe the battle from so far away."

"Speak for yourself, Number VII." Zexion replied, "This distance suits me well enough."

"Don't worry, Saïx." Xemnas replied, calmly, "You will get your chance. Don't worry."

~*~

Kairi!" Naminè exclaimed, pointing toward the battlefield. Kairi broke away from her game with Kiara, walking over to the edge of the roof, looking to where her Nobody was pointing. Black cloaked figures had infiltrated the battle, wrecking havoc as they went.

"The Organization."

"Is that bad, Kairi?" Kiara asked, walking up and looking over the wall. Kairi paused, watching a trail of flames light up across the field.

"Well, it's definitely not good."

~*~

Sora cried out as a wave of pain washed over him, causing his muscles to contract. He began to shake.

"Sora!" Roxas exclaimed. _Spasms. That's what Vexen said. _Fear seized Roxas. _Could Sora be about to die?_

Sora cried out again.

The door flew open behind them, and Demyx ran in, holding a glass bottle, panting.

"Give him this!"

"What?" Roxas asked, and Demyx, in obvious exasperation, pushed the smaller blonde aside, poring the contents of the bottle into Sora's mouth. Sora stopped shaking, and took a deep breath.

"A potion?" Roxas asked as Demyx offered him a hand up.

"Yeah. Sorry I pushed you." he smiled, "I looked all over the castle for that one potion. I was afraid I was too late."

"Well, you made it." Sora replied as he stood up, still slightly unsteady on his feet.

"How do you feel now, Sora?" Roxas asked.

"I'm still a little sick, but I'm not dying anymore." his Somebody replied with a wink.

"I was afraid of that." Demyx replied. "Considering how long Vexen's had you on Septocaine, we can't expect one potion to cure you completely. I tried to find something more powerful, but when the others went to fight, they took everything else. We're lucky that potion was here at all."

"The battle!" Sora and Roxas exclaimed, Roxas turning to Sora.

"How's your arm feeling?"

"Like a pin cushion," Sora replied, a sly grin crossing his face as Kingdom Key appeared in his hands. Oathkeeper and Oblivion appeared in Roxas's. Demyx looked between the two boys, something akin to pride written across his face.

"Well, then, I guess we'd better get going."

~*~

Kairi and Naminè watched worriedly as the Organization members cut a hole in the Light's forces.

"All those people." Naminè muttered, her voice shaking. "They're fighting for us, and they're getting hurt, or worse! I wish we could help."

"We could, but _they _won't let us." Kairi replied, motioning vaguely toward the battlefield.

"Oh, Kairi, stop it." Naminè snapped, causing Kairi to start. Naminè was ridiculously mild-tempered, and never snapped. "You want to fight. I get it. You don't have to tell me five billion times, dear."

"Oh..." Kairi paused. "Sorry..." Feeling chastened, she turned back to the battlefield as something caught her eye.

"That, that was a Keyblade!" she exclaimed, searching, hoping to see it again. She did. "That was _the_ Keyblade! Sora!" Kairi jumped up, running down the stairs, and out of the building, toward the place where she had seen him.

"Kairi, wait!" Naminè called, running after the other girl, but she was already gone. Naminè paused, just outside the door.

_If Sora is here, then Roxas might be too. _Naminè thought, a relieved smile appearing on her lips. _He's okay. _For a moment, she considered running after her Somebody and helping her find the boys they loved, but what good would that do? It would be easier for everyone if she stayed here with Kiara, Ariel, and the others. With that decision, Naminè turned to walk back inside, only to find her way blocked by a figure in black.

"Hello, little witch." Marluxia smiled, pushing his pink hair out of his face. He reached out, grabbing Naminè by the arm, pulling her close.

"Who else is in there?" he asked, motioning toward the doors.

"N-No one!"

"Well then, there's nothing stopping me from walking in there and taking over." he moved through the camp, dragging Naminè along as she looked around, frantically searching for something, anything, that she could use to stop Marluxia before the got to the others. Her eyes landed on a chain someone had thrown aside in the rush to meet the Heartless. On one end was fastened a small, rather heavy looking ball. In pure desperation, she reached forward, grabbing it.

~*~

King Mickey peaked out cautiously from behind his rock, looking warily at the Organization members before him. All four had their backs turned, but Mickey moved carefully anyway. They were standing, looking over the battlefield, deep in conversation.

"They are getting tired." Zexion remarked, his eyes shifting over the soldiers below. "If we continue at this rate, the Light's forces will be all but destroyed."

"I agree." Saïx replied, "Now, Superior, if I might go out and-"

"Impossible!" Zexion gasped, turning his head sharply like a dog grasping at a strange odor, his eyes wide. "He wouldn't dare!"

"What is it, Zexion?" Xemnas asked.

"It's Demyx." Zexion snarled, "And he's brought Sora and Roxas."

"That's ridiculous." Saïx sneered, "You misunderstood the scents."

Zexion glared at Saïx venomously. "I never misunderstand."

"But Sora should be dead by now." Vexen muttered, deep in thought..

"Vexen, you were the one who assured us that Sora was out of the way." Saïx replied, "How do you account for this sudden arrival?"

"Isn't it obvious, Number VII?" Zexion replied dismissively. "Demyx obviously turned traitor, healing him. Vexen and I spoke against leaving Number IX in charge. He can always be expected to do something stupid."

Xemnas held up his hand for silence. There was a moment's pause.

"This is most troubling." he said eventually, " Saïx, take care of it. Kill all three of them."

Saïx smiled sinisterly.

"I would be glad to." With that, he was gone.

"As for you," Xemnas replied, turning to Vexen, who cowered at his Superior's fury. "If you had not assured me that the Keyblade Master would die, I would not have left only Demyx in charge. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"S-Superior," Vexen stammered, backing away, "I-I... How was I to anticipate Demyx would-?"

"Superior, this will hardly help us achieve our goal." Zexion insisted from the other side, his voice calm, but his face betraying his worry.

"No..." Xemnas replied, his Aerial Blades appearing in hands. "It won't."

King Mickey didn't hear the rest. He ran.

_Sora and Roxas are here! _He thought, hope rising in his chest. _I have to find them!_

~*~

"Riku," Aladdin shouted as Riku battled with a Samurai Nobody, "Isn't that Kairi?"

Riku started, following Aladdin's gaze. Sure enough, there stood Kairi.

"Idiot." he muttered, running toward her. "I told her to stay in the camp."

~*~

Naminè stood, shocked, looking at where Marluxia lay. She wasn't sure if he was dead, but she'd hit him pretty hard with the round ball at the end of the chain. Her questions were answered as dark smoke-like tendrils began to rise from the Nobody's body as he dissolved into oblivion.

Naminè gripped the chain with resolve, turning to face the entrance. The next Nobody who crossed that threshold would regret it.

~*~

Kairi looked around at the Heartless that surrounded her, her Keyblade appearing in her right hand as her left unconsciously felt into the bag at her hip. Within it was the paopu fruit that Selphie had brought with her from the Islands. As soon as she found Sora, no matter what was happening, Kairi was going to share it with him, even if they had to fight Heartless simultaneously.

"Well, well, well, looks like I found a princess."

Kairi turned around to face the voice, staring into one golden eye, the other being covered by a patch.

"Which one are you?" she asked, holding her Keyblade out in front of her, voice trembling despite herself.

"I'm Xigbar, The Free Shooter." he replied, still smiling. "And I'm willing to bet the Superior would be willing to reward me awesomely if I brought him a Princess of Heart."

Kairi's grip tightened on the handle of her Keyblade as she swung it forward.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!"

~*~

Riku grunted in frustration. Now she was fighting. How was he supposed to protect her if she wouldn't hold still and stop getting in trouble?

_However, _he thought as he watched Kairi dodge Xigbar's attacks rather proficiently. _I have to admit, she's pretty good. We taught her well. _Riku felt his chest filling with pride as he watched Xigbar pitch helplessly off the cliff, gone before he hit the ground.

_One down._ The thought was brief on Riku's consciousness before it was pushed aside for more important things.

"Riku!" Kairi called, excited. "Riku, you won't believe-"

"Kai, I told you to stay in camp!"

"But Riku," Kairi continued as she reached his side. "Sora's back!"

Riku paused.

"What?"

"I saw him from the camp. Roxas is with him too!"

Riku smiled for the first time since the battle had begun. He turned, looking at Yuffie, who was fighting nearby.

"Well, you heard her! Spread the news! If anything is going to boost the troops' spirits, this is it. Let's win this battle!"

~*~

"Demyx, look out!" Sora cried. Demyx looked to his right, just in time to see Saïx's claymore before it caught him in the stomach, throwing him to the ground.

"I am here with specific orders from Xemnas." Saïx said, shouldering his weapon. "To kill all three of you. I'll start with the traitor." With an evil grin, Saïx swung his claymore again, this time aiming at Demyx's head. However, he was surprised when it stopped. Below him, Demyx held up his sitar, having used it to block Saïx's attack.

"Run!" he yelled, looking back over his shoulder at the two boys. "Get out of here!"

"Demyx!" Sora exclaimed, running forward, only to have Roxas grab his arm, stopping him.

"He's helping us, Sora." Roxas said, his voice grave. "C'mon."

Sora looked back at Demyx, before painfully turning away and running.

Saïx snarled as a line of water sprang up between him and the quickly disappearing boys. He turned back to Demyx, swinging his claymore violently.

"Once I'm done with you," he growled, "I'll go after them. I'll rip those two apart." he swung again, forcing Demyx to block repeatedly as Saïx advanced, a maniacal smile plastered across his face. "You've only made it worse on them."

Demyx closed his eyes, taking a breath before leaping forward, blocking every one of Saïx's strikes easily, to the Lunar Diviner's frustration.

"Why fight the inevitable?" Saïx screamed, slacking madly every which way."You will die eventually!"

Demyx smiled, hitting Saïx in the face with a jet of water.

"You don't get it, Saïx." he replied calmly, "I don't have to survive, I just have to keep you busy long enough for them to escape."

Saïx growled gain, continuing his attacks with renewed vigor, but it did him no good. Demyx was fighting for a reason. Saïx had never really bothered considering Demyx's fighting ability, but not he realized that despite the musician's efforts to avoid battle, he was actually good. Time after time, Saïx attacked, and Demyx countered. It fell into a sort of rhythm. Swing, block, stab, deflect, charge, sidestep. Then, Saïx feigned left, Demyx stumbled, unable to compensate, and caught Saïx's claymore hard on the stomach, then the head. Saïx smiled as he approached the incapacitated musician who lay coughing on the ground.

"Good-bye, traitor." he said, hitting Demyx once more over the head. The musician fell limp, the jets of water that had obscured Saïx's way disappeared, and with one last scoff, the Lunar Diviner moved off in pursuit of the two Keyblade Bearers.

Demyx lay there, his vision shifting slowly in and out of focus, his limbs refusing to obey him. However, even through his blurred sight, he could just make out a crumbling arch, and high rock walls. He smiled. He had disappeared here before.

_Good luck, Roxas, Sora._ He though, _Good luck. _With one last breath, the Melodious Nocturne welcomed the darkness. He went home.

~*~

News of the Keyblade Master's return spread though the army like wild fire, as all throughout Radiant Gardens, Nobodies began to fall in incredible numbers.

~*~

"Another one!" Zexion muttered softly. He turned cautiously to his leader. "Superior, Demyx is dead. His scent fades as we speak." Zexion paused, waiting for this good news to take hold before he continued. "But, so are many of the others. Xaldin, Marluxia, Xigbar, Luxord, Larxene, and Lexaeus have all been erased, and since you destroyed Vexen yourself, that leaves our number at four." Zexion paused, waiting to see how Xemnas would react.

"Then only Saïx and Axel remain on the battlefield." he replied slowly. "In that case..." he turned to Zexion, "Prepare your weapon. It is your turn to fight for the Organization."

"What?" Zexion gasped, "But, Superior-"

"It was your plan that led us to this point in the first place, Number VI. You will do as I say, unless you have yet to fully understand the price of insubordination."

Zexion stood silent, staring in horror at his leader before lowering his gaze.

"I understand, Xemnas." he muttered, backing away into a Corridor of Darkness. _He's finally lost it! _Zexion thought as the Darkness closed between the Superior and himself. _Xemnas has gone absolutely insane._

~*~

Sora paused, leaning against a wall, panting. Roxas looked back, worried.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Sora gasped, "Just a little tired."

"Sora, now that our Keyblades are back, I could heal you."

Sora shook his head.

"Curaga takes too much magic." he insisted, "You may need it for something else."

"That's ridiculous!" Roxas exclaimed, aiming Oathkeeper at Sora. "Hold still."

"Roxas, please!" Sora insisted, "Not right now."

Roxas paused, before, against his better judgment, lowering his Keyblade.

"Fine." he replied, "If you insist."

~*~

Most of the Heartless and Nobodies had disappeared, and things were certainly looking up. Riku breathed in a deep sigh of relief as he glanced up at the sky, judging the time by the position of the sun. About ten, he guessed before looking back over the battleground. He hadn't seen Sora yet, but his arrival had turned the tide of the battle, and at least the younger boy was okay.

"Riku," Leon asked from behind him, "What do we do now?"

Riku turned to face the small group that had gathered. The Radiant Gardens crew, Kairi, and scattered others were among them.

"We finish it." he replied, catching each individual person's eye. We finally have the advantage, now let's use it. The King would give the exact same orders."

"Now that ya mention it," Goofy muttered, looking around, "Has anyone seen the King?" His question was met with shaking heads.

"Not since the Organization appeared." Cid replied, followed by choruses of "Me either." and "I wonder where he is..."

Minnie looked around, worried as Donald sighed.

"We had hoped someone had seen him." the magician quacked.

"I'm sure he's fine." Kairi said reassuringly, putting her hand on the Mouse Queen's shoulder. "After all, he's not exactly easy to kill."

Riku nodded before turning back to the others.

"Okay," he said, "Go out there and spread the word. Let's get this battle over with by noon." The others nodded and left, leaving Riku alone with Kairi.

"Of course he shows up in the middle of a battle that was meant to save him." Riku smiled, looking at Kairi out of the corner of his eye. "Just like Sora to do something like that."

Kairi nodded fondly.

"Just like him."

Silence lapsed between them, both distracted by their own individual thoughts, when a sneering voice rang out behind them.

"Well, if he's forcing me to fight, I might as well fight you."

Riku spun around.

"You!" he hissed as Zexion smirked condescendingly.

"Riku, who-"

"Kairi, shh." Riku snapped, his eyes never leaving Zexion as, in a flash of light, Way To Dawn appeared in his hand.

"You've grown taller since we last met, Keybearer." Zexion mentioned, his smirk growing even smugger. "But, have you grown wiser?" His own hand outstretched, darkness gathering around it and forming a Keyblade. A thin, black, keychain-less Keyblade with a dark red handle and smoke-like prongs. Riku gasped.

_Impossible!_ He thought, _That Keyblade was made from the hearts of the six Princesses. Sora destroyed it!_

Zexion chuckled, observing Riku's reaction.

"It's an illusion, of course," he said, examining his handy-work. "But one can be killed by an illusion." he held the Keyblade up, poised to strike. "Let us see if we can unlock your heart."

* * *

**A/N: Tada! Almost done. Two more chapters, at the most. Review and make my day, please! I really can't think of anything else to say... Bye!**


	13. United

**A/N: Well, here's the story behind the long wait for this particuler chapter... I had it done a while ago, and then almost imediatly afterward, I was attacked by another story that I wrote out. After that, I got writer's block, and I've had it for about 2 1/2 months, so I'm hoping that finally publishing this will help. This is the last chapter! Read on!**

**Disclaimer: For the last time in this story, I will say, I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

* * *

Chapter 13: United

Zexion charged, Keyblade held straight, ready to impale Riku. Deftly, Riku dodged, stabbing back. With a calculating glance, Zexion snapped his fingers, enveloping the two of them in Darkness. Riku gasped, looking around, unable to see. Through the Darkness, he could hear Zexion chuckle. Riku's grip on Way to Dawn tightened as he looked around.

"Come out, you coward!" he yelled, turning in a circle. "Fight me instead of hiding behind your illusions!"

From somewhere behind the dark shroud, Zexion laughed again.

"You were once a force to be reckoned with." he sneered, "A rare person, able to use both Light and Dark, master of both. But now, you are a mere shadow of your former self. Your decision to embrace the light has once again diminished you. Though you didn't before, again, you fear the Dark."

Riku fired a spell into the void in the direction of Zexion's voice.

"Come out and let me show you how scared I am!"

~*~

"Riku!" Kairi called into the Darkness, "Can you hear me?" No response. _Oh, I hope he's okay..._She thought.

"Kairi?"

Kairi turned to see Sora running toward her, Roxas close behind.

"Sora!" she cried, rushing to meet him, and pulling him into a hug. "You're really here!"

"Kairi..." Sora muttered, burying his face in her hair.

~*~

Zexion laughed again.

"Really, things couldn't get any better." he said, his smile evident in his voice.

"What in Kingdom Hearts are you talking about?" Riku snapped, still struggling to spot the Cloaked Schemer.

"I had planned to use the girl against you, but why stop at her? See for yourself." A spot cleared in the Darkness, and through it, Riku saw Sora holding Kairi as though he would never let go as Roxas stood off to the side.

"Leave them alone!" Riku exclaimed, "They haven't done anything to you!"

"On the contrary." Zexion replied, "Sora and Roxas have caused me insurmountable trouble, and as for the girl, well, what use does the Organization have for a heart with no Darkness?"

As he spoke, the Darkness moved toward the others.

"No!" Riku cried, running forward, only to find the way blocked.

"Despite having turned your back on the Darkness," Zexion continued, "Your heart is still considerably Darker then theirs. This is how you've survived this Darkness without being driven mad, or losing your heart all together. Imagine then how the hearts of your two best friends will react, having little, or no Darkness what so ever."

Riku stared in horror as his friends disappeared into the black.

"You-you..." he gasped, lost for words in his anger.

Zexion only smiled.

~*~

Sora looked around in alarm as Darkness gathered around them.

"What's going on?"

"This happened to Riku after he started battling one of the Organization members." Kairi replied.

"Short blue-gray hair that goes in front of his eyes?" Roxas asked suddenly. Kairi nodded, though Roxas could barely see her by that time.

"Zexion."

~*~

Riku looked around frantically. He had to take out Zexion as soon as possible. He only had a few minutes at the most.

"And to think," Zexion continued cruelly, "If you were still Master of the Dark, you could save them."

Riku gasped. _Maleficent's curse! _he thought, time pressing against the back of his mind. Suddenly, as if Riku's thoughts had called it, a jet of green fire streaked through the Darkness, illuminating it for a second, revealing Zexion standing nearby on Riku's left. In that second, Riku turned, dealing a number of sharp blows to Zexion's stomach, throwing the Nobody back.

As Zexion fell, the haze of Darkness, along with the fake Keyblade, disappeared. Sora, Kairi and Roxas came back into view, looking no worse for wear.

Riku turned, facing Zexion as the Nobody's body began to disappear.

"H-How?" Zexion snarled, watching in horror as black smoke curled off his body. "Even now, weak and disillusioned as you are, merely the Light's pawn, still you survive? How?"

Riku shook his head.

"You don't get it, Zexion." he sighed, "I guess you never will. I would rather be the Light's pawn with my friends, then the Dark's master without them."

Zexion scoffed as his body disappeared. However, his last word hung in the air after him.

"And that will be your undoing."

Riku stared silently at the place where Zexion had been.

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed, running toward him. Riku turned to face his best friend.

"I'm glad you made it, Sora." he said, "Wouldn't have wanted you to miss all the fun."

Sora laughed, then he paused.

"Hey, Riku, what happened in there?"

"I-I'm not sure..." Riku replied, looking slightly confused.

"I think I know." A high voice behind them inserted.

"Your Majesty!" They exclaimed as the mouse approached. Mickey nodded before turning to Riku.

"Riku, what, exactly, did you see in there?" he asked.

"A green flame." Riku replied, "But, Your Majesty, was it _her?"_

Mickey opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a cold voice.

"I can answer that myself." Maleficent said as she stepped out of a column of green flames. "It served me best. If the Nobodies triumph over the Light today, they will come after the Dark tomorrow, so we must work together now to stop them. I've changed my mind since our last meeting, and I am offering my magic, no stings attached, as long as it is understood that after this alliance, things shall return to the way they were between us." Looking stunned, the others nodded in agreement, and the witch turned. "In that case, I will go to the battle. Oh, and Riku," She gave the boy a withering look, "I saved you this time, but I do not suggest you cross me again. The curse I placed on you, may have played out favorably this time, but if you anger me, the next one, I can assure you, will not."

Riku smiled.

"I'll have to make sure you don't get any chances to curse me then, Maleficent."

~*~

"Zexion as well." Xemnas muttered, looking to the spot where the Cloaked Schemer had last stood, "No matter. This battle's end will see more hearts for me."

Behind him, two Corridors of Darkness opened, Saïx and Axel stepping out.

"Xemnas, what now?" Saïx asked.

"We take advantage of our enemy's weakness and use it to bring them down."

Axel scoffed.

"Excuse me, oh wise Superior," he said, "But it seems to me that _we_ are the ones who are weak. Almost all of the lower Nobodies have been defeated. Not to mention there are five Keyblade bearers out there, out for our skins. Wouldn't it be better to just cut out losses and run?"

Xemnas chuckled as he motioned toward the sky.

"But Axel, this battle has been a great success. Exactly what we intended it to be." Saïx and Axel looked up as the clouds cleared, revealing Kingdom Hearts, shining in the sky.

"Here," Xemnas continued, motioning around him, "In Radiant Gardens, the place where I first became this thing we now call a Nobody, I will fulfill my purpose, regaining my lost heart and becoming master over it. This is my true purpose!"

~*~

Where's Naminè?" Roxas asked, interrupting the current conversation.

"I haven't seen her since I left camp to find you guys." Kairi answered, "But I'm sure she's okay. I would have felt it if something had happened to her."

Roxas nodded, just as a bright light illuminated the world around them. The friends looked up to see Kingdom Hearts hanging above them in the sky.

"Crud!" Roxas exclaimed, breaking into a run.

"Roxas, wait!" Sora cried, taking off after him, the others following suit, but Roxas didn't hear them.

_Kingdom Hearts is complete! _He thought as he ran, _I have to stop Xemnas from using it. I promised her I would!_

_~*~_

Xemnas smiled as one last solitary heart floated up into Kingdom Hearts. It was time.

"Stop, Xemnas." A voice behind them cried, The three Nobodies turned to face a battle ready Roxas who was joined by Sora, Mickey, Riku and Kairi. "We can't let you do that."

"What are you talking about, Roxas?" Axel asked, stepping toward his friend, "This is a good thing. Kingdom Hearts can help you too. This is your chance to become your own person."

Roxas shook his head.

"I can't let Xemnas get Kingdom Hearts." he replied, "I...I think I promised someone that."

Axel paused, looking confused. Sora, who, though he had been the first to chase after Roxas, was the last one to arrive, swayed slightly on his feet before falling over, panting.

"Sora!" Riku and Kairi exclaimed, hurrying to the boy's side.

"I-I'm fine." Sora gasped, pushing their hands away.

"No, he's not." Roxas replied, glancing back quickly, "He's sick."

Saïx smiled. Taking advantage of the distraction, he grabbed Kairi, pulling her toward him, and placing his Claymore at her throat.

"Kairi!" Sora gasped, attempting to stand, only to fall again.

"If any of you draw your weapons, she'll be the first to go."

Riku and Mickey put their hands up slowly as Saïx turned to Roxas.

"You too, Number XIII." he continued, "Put them away."

Glaring, Roxas dismissed Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Saïx smirked before handing Kairi over to Axel.

"Here, Axel, keep and eye on her."

Axel grabbed Kairi's shoulder, and avoiding Roxas's glare, pressed a chakram against her throat. He kept his eyes down, willing himself not to think about what was bound to happen. _I warned him._ He thought, _I told him this would happen. If something happens to him, it's his fault for not listening to me. _No matter what Axel told himself, however, nothing made the knot in his stomach disappear.

Xemnas smiled as his Ethreal Blades appeared in his hands.

"Now that Kingdom Hearts is finally complete," he announced, "Your parts are over, Keyblade Bearers. You serve the Organization no more purpose. All there is to do now is clean up." He walked over to Roxas, who stood straight a defiant look in his eyes, "Traitors first."

"No!" Axel cried, throwing Kairi aside as he ran forward. As soon as Kairi was out of the way, Riku summoned Way to Dawn, driving it quickly into Saïx's chest, causing the Nobody to cough painfully as he disappeared.

"Axel!" Roxas cried as the others turned to see Axel and Xemnas tottering slightly on their feet. Xemnas fell to his knees.

"You traitor." he gasped, his hand pressed against his stomach, covering the place where Axel's chakram had caught him as his body began to dissolve.

"I've always been a traitor, Xemnas." Axel replied with a small smile, "At least this time, I finally betrayed the right person."

Xemnas scowled as oblivion took him. The collective sigh of relief was broken as, wincing, Axel too, fell to his knees.

"Axel, are you okay?" Roxas asked, worried.

"I...I guess he got me better than I thought." Axel replied, clutching his stomach. He looked up at Roxas. "I don't think I'll be around much longer." All around his body, the smoke-like tendrils began to weave their way into the air.

"Don't say that!" Roxas snapped, "You'll be fine."

Axel smiled, sadly.

"I'm sorry, Roxas. I was an idiot. It should have been me who rescued you, not Demyx, but I guess I never learn. Some best friend I am."

"Axel, it doesn't matter what kind of best friend you were." Roxas insisted, "You were- are _my _best friend. You'll get through this!"

Axel chucked.

"I wish that were the case, but I'm almost out of time. Roxas," he paused as their eyes met. "I'll be waiting."

He was gone.

"Axel!" Roxas cried, tears running down his cheeks, "No, I just got you back!"

Riku walked up behind him, putting his hand on the sobbing Nobody's shoulder.

"We should probably go." he said, turning back and casting Curaga on Sora. "The battle is over."

Sora offered Roxas a hand up, and the other boy silently accepted it, not speaking all the way back to camp.

"Roxas!" Naminè cried as soon as they were within sight of the camp. She ran out toward them, catching Roxas, mid-stride, in a hug. "You're okay!"

"Nam..." Roxas whispered, burying his face in her hair. Naminè felt her hair grow wet as Roxas cried.

~*~

Sora and Kairi lay together on the roof of one of the buildings as night fell over Radiant Gardens, watching the stars appear.

"Where did Riku get to?" Sora asked.

"He's probably with the King, doing whatever it is you do after a war."

"Should we go help them?" Sora asked, sitting up. Kairi laughed, pulling him back down.

"No." she replied, "After all, Aerith said that you needed rest after what you've been through."

"And I told her that I'm completely fine." Sora muttered in reply, though he unconsciously rubbed his right arm where Vexen had made the injections. Kairi laughed again,

"Besides," she continued, "Riku can handle it." She turned away from the stars to look at Sora, "He's a good leader."

"I know." Sora replied as Kairi snuggled closer. "I've always known that. I think the only one who didn't was Riku." Kairi nodded.

They sat together in comfortable silence for a little while as the stars all came into view.

"I wonder which one is home." Sora said quietly, "It's been a while since that night, during the Destiny Festival, when we sat like this, watching the stars. I..." Sora paused, gathering courage, "I had planned on asking you to share a paopu fruit with you the next day, but then everything happened, and I didn't get the chance."

Kairi looked shocked before scrambling to reach her bag.

"But, I have a paopu fruit!" she exclaimed as she reached for it, "I had Selphie bring it from home, and – oh!" Kairi pulled her hand out of the bag. It was covered in juice. "It...got squished..." she looked crestfallen and about to cry as she turned to Sora, "I'm so sorry!"

Sora laughed good-naturedly.

"Of course it got squished, silly." he replied, "You had it in your bag during a battle! Besides, we should probably wait until Roxas and Naminè are here to share one anyway. It would just feel weird without them."

Kairi nodded, smiling as she lay back down, her head resting on Sora's upper arm.

"I guess you're right." she replied, "We'll just have to wait until later."

Night had fallen completely.

~*~

Roxas stared into the camp fire, his face serious as he recounted his and Sora's experiences with the Organization.

"Demyx sacrificed himself so we could get away.." Roxas looked up and King Mickey and Riku as Naminè grabbed his hand. "Axel is died to save my life. He's gone because of me."

"Roxas," the King replied, "It's not your fault. Axel knew what he was doing. Demyx too."

Roxas didn't reply, looking up at the stars. _Huh, _he thought, _That's weird. That one star is getting brighter..._ By that point, the star had attracted the others' attentions also.

"What the heck is that?" Riku asked, standing up. King Mickey shook his head. They all jumped back as the star moved suddenly, coming closer.

Sora and Kairi ran into the clearing just as the star touched down, lighting the clearing up like it was day.

"What's happening?" Sora asked.

"Beats be." Riku replied. Suddenly, the light dimmed revealing a women with long blonde hair, and a kind smile.

"Hello." she smiled, placing her hands together in front of her. "I am the Blue Fairy."

"The Blue..." Sora muttered, astounded, "Jiminy told me about you! I pictured you smaller though, like Tinkerbell."

The Blue Fairy laughed.

"There are many types of fairies, young Keyblade Master." she smiled.

"Milady, we are honored by your presence,"the King said, "But to what do we owe this great honor?"

"A little while ago, these five children each made a wish on a star." the Blue Fairy replied, "It is because of those wishes that I am here."

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas and Naminè looked surprised. In light of the recent events, they had completely forgotten about the wishes.

"Mine came true..." Sora gasped.

"Mine too." Kairi replied. Riku and Naminè both nodded. They turned to Roxas who stood silent.

"Roxas?" Naminè asked.

"I-I think I wished for the wrong thing." Roxas said quietly, looking up at the Blue Fairy, "The dead are best left dead."

The Fairy smiled, placing a gentle hand on Roxas's cheek.

"Never second guess your heart's deepest wish, dear." she whispered as silent tears began to run down Roxas's cheeks. "You needed a chance to say good-bye. If you can think of wishes you would rather have now, it's because you have matured, but you needed that closure before you could have a different wish."

"But, did he have to die?" Roxas asked.

"Even Kingdom Hearts can not bring the dead back indefinitely. Axel is in a different place now. But, do not despair, young Keyblade Wielder. Your wish could be the most important one of all." The Blue Fairy stood up straight, looking at the rest of the group. "You all know the story of how the worlds became separate?"

They each nodded, and that's when they noticed that the stars were moving, slowly circling.

"Roxas, your wish to have your best friend back was fate's stepping stone. With the Organization back in action, Light and Dark were forced to work together in a way that hasn't been seen since the worlds one. Not merely co-habitating, but entwined both sides profiting equally as they have always meant to be. Together, your five wishes have done something that the worlds have been trying to achieve for a very, very long time..."

The Blue Fairy trailed off, looking to the sky. The others followed suit, just in time to see the collision.

~*~

Sora and Kairi sat on the paopu tree. Before them was a stunning scene, the sun reflecting off of the ocean, but Sora and Kairi were too busy paying attention to each other, and the paopu fruit they held between them.

"Y-You ready?" Sora asked nervously. Kairi nodded. Within them, Roxas and Naminè were practically jumping up and down from anticipation. They took a bite.

~*~

Riku took one last look at the letter he held in his hands. It had taken him nearly an hour to write it, not because it was long, but because he hadn't been quite sure what to say. Eventually, he had just settled for the short and simple way of saying it. With an air of finality, he dropped it into the mailbox. Well, there it was. Riku hoped she got it soon, after all, he had written some... important things in that letter.

~*~

Merlin never saw it coming. One second he was casting a dirty look at the bills he had just fished out of the mailbox, and the next, he had been ran over by an ecstatic ninja girl holding a letter. The letter read:

Dear Yuffie,

I love you.

Sincerely, Riku

~*~

All was quiet at Disney Castle as Jiminy Cricket finished up the last entry in his journal.

Much has happened since the Blue Fairy appeared.

In a bright flash of light, the worlds reconnected,

returning to their original places. There has been

much discussion since then of exactly how this

happened, but no one is able to come up with

a good explanation. All that can be said for sure

is that that day will always be remembered.

After all, it was the day that the worlds

United.

The End

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it. Thank you all of you who stuck with it to the end, even though after I while, I was hardly consistant. You are all awesome! :D**


End file.
